Bitter kisses
by Kikokomai-chan
Summary: Near gets top grade, beating Mello. Mello, enranged, decides to sexually harass Near. High Lemon,yaoi, non con in next chapter. WARNING,read at your own risk. MelloXNear, smut : READ!
1. Yet again

_White... _

_White... _

_Blinding white, empty white. _

_Covered in it... painted in it. Like someone decided that they would dump a gallon of white ink on this nearly silent, mostly monotone boy._  
>Near, the anti-thesis of Mello, probably made him hate white. Before meeting him Mello had already avoided the color, but when it was announced that he had the only perfect score on one of our tests, the enraged and completely jealous blonde glared at that child. All dressed in snow white, and I suddenly wanted to turn that white into blood red.<p>

Afterwords, Near didn't make a big deal about getting the best score out of everyone. Even though fellow students congratulated him, the snow-white boy seemed disconnected; his eyes locked on his desk in front of him, onyx eyes void of any emotion at all. 

_That little bastard only scored above me by __**one**__ point_…_ again_.

Mello thought, suddenly incredibly sour, glaring at the boy from the other corner of the room. He clutched his test in his hands, his black fingernails tearing through the thin paper. Mello clung to the thin sheet, now crinkling audibly within his frustrated grip. Mello's face contorted, twisting in hatred for the boy who was always surpassing him, even if it was just by a single point.  
>Mello watched the other children jumping out of their seats, all pushing eagerly to escape the tense atmosphere of the classroom, and out into the sunlit yard. Moments later the classroom was void of any other students, empty, leaving the two rivals alone. Mello continued to glare at the boy, until Near suddenly looked up, his ebony orbs finally meeting Mello's.<p>

"Is there something you need, Mello?" Near inquired, monotone. He was still, not making a move to get out of his seat. Twirling one of his pale locks around his index finger, watching the chocoholic. His expression showed a slight curiosity for the boy who was dressed in all black, who also happened to be currently fuming.  
>Mello suddenly tore the paper, shredding it into pieces before he allowed the pieces to slip from his fingers , they landed softly onto the floor. Mello waited, watching the last shred of paper hit the ground he approached the younger boy, his gaze never leaving him.<br>Mello slammed his hands on the smaller boys desk, hissing now. Near flinched slightly, leaning back in his seat as Mello continued this intimidation.

"You know what Near? There is something wrong." He verbalized, extremely agitated. Mello's hands lashed out, gripping Near's pure white collar. A slight look of surprise passed over his face, but the emotion quickly faded before Mello would have had a chance to decipher it.

A sadistic smile took possession of Mello's expression, leaning forward to whisper softly in the pale boy's ear.

"You think you're so much better than everyone, ignoring everyone's compliments, dismissing them all." He scoffed, smirking now. "But you don't know how much they hate you " He pulled away, gripping the boy's pale, slim wrist. Yanking the smaller boy out of his seat abruptly, kicking Near's seat, slamming it into the desk parallel to it.  
>Mello was suddenly spinning on his heel, swinging and slamming the pale boy into a row of desks, releasing his grip. There was a deafening crash as Near toppled over them, unable to protect himself, crumpling to the floor.<br>Near was silent, raising his alabaster gaze to the blonde boy towering over him. His cold gaze still holding no emotion. 

_Still nothing?_

Mello hissed, outraged that the boy's expression never seemed to change. _Who the fuck does this pale freak think he is! _

"Your incredibly unpredictable." Mello suddenly froze, it was a rarity to hear the boy speak while he was being bullied. Especially when it seemed to be by his choice, Near had always avoided drawing attention to himself, so he stayed silent most of the time. However, that silence seemed to be getting him a lot of unwanted attention from the threatening blonde.  
>"You deliberately pick on me, knowing that I'm weaker than you. Therefore, there would be no chance of me ever winning against you because unfortunately, I am so weak." Near took advantage of the Mello's silence and surprise, pulling himself to his feet now.<br>"But I think that makes you very weak, even more so than I. Picking the most defenseless person to prey on. It shows me that you're afraid that you couldn't win a fight with someone of equal strength and skill, I'm beginning to wonder who the real weak one here is." He twirled an ivory strand of hair around his index finger, feeling a speck of triumph when the slightest shade of pink penetrated Mello's cheeks.

Mello growled, pulling his fist back, urges to crush the boy flowing throughout his veins.

Near cringed, shutting his eyes tightly and wrapping his arms around his small form, protecting himself. 

Mello stopped, smirking to himself as he watched Near curl up into himself. Defenseless, like a dear caught in headlights. Mello reached out, gripping one of Near's wrists and pulling him forward, more gently this time.

"You think you've surpassed me in everything, don't you?" He asked, almost to himself, watching the pale boy before him like he was a meal.  
>Near looked away to answer. "Well, it is true that I do have better scores than you do, so I suppose that's true. Though it is highly unlikely that I surpass you in everything..." he trailed off, glancing back down. <p>

The words infuriated Mello, who was suddenly able to keep the urge to crack the boy's skull in check. His heart was pounding, an adrenaline rush pulsing through his veins. He wallowed in it, letting it pulse through him without acting on it. Not yet. The blonde boy was oddly calm, this frightened Near, who was now suddenly trying to scramble away from this unfamiliar, deadly calm Mello. 

_What is he going to do now_?

Near's thoughts were slightly frantic as he tried his best to wiggle Mello's iron grip. He had never seen Mello so calm, Near could have almost believed that it was a twin of Mello's, one with a drastically different personality. But he was brought back to painful reality as he watched a grin spread across the blonde's face. Cruel and sadistic, yet frighteningly beautiful. Near forced himself to calm down, blocking out any emotion that could propel Mello forward.

Near's stoic mask only enraged the blonde further, but Mello still gave no violent response. However, the blonde leaned forward, one of his arms curling around the monotone boy's waist. He reached out with his other hand, capturing Near's other hand, twining his fingers with his. The chocoholic leaned forward again, as if he had a dear secret to whisper in the smaller orphan's ear.

But he didn't, no. Instead he brushed his lips across Near's pale earlobe, biting it gently. The contact made the pale boy shiver slightly, and the small response thrilled Mello.  
><em>So he also has nerves that feel things other than pain<em>... Mello decided to egg the boy on, intrigued, _how far could I possibly take this?  
><em>"Well your not, I'm much, much more experienced things you couldn't even dream of. Things I doubt you even care to give a thought about. I surpass you in that. You may get best score by one point, or three points or whatever the hell you get above me…"

He paused before resuming "But I've got more passion than you could ever fathom of having." he tightened his arms around the trembling boy, crushing him against his chest, forcing the air out of him. Near coughed, struggling to retrieve the air that Mello had stolen from him. The snow white boy was suddenly confused, and Mello grinned as it hinted through his eyes, his almost constantly blank, dark eyes were showing emotion. But they were showing emotion for something Mello did, which made him feel suddenly superior the younger boy.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not exactly sure of what you mean. Do you think you could explain it any clearly?" Near suddenly inquired, a meek attempt to distract him from any harmful he might attempt at next.  
><em>Oh, The Great Near asking for clarification? Is that really so?<em> Mello thought smugly, relishing now that he had the upper hand on the smaller boy. _I've got you now, you albino freak_. 

Mello gripped the back of Near's head, clutching the snow white strands and pulling them, feeling several brake from the pressure. He forced Near's head up like this, until the shorter boy was forced to look up at him, straining his neck.

The blonde boy ducked, smashing his lips against Near's pale pink ones with new-found energy.

Near froze, staggering drunkenly as Mello continued this assault on his lips. He struggled, forcing his hands against the boy's chest, silently protesting. The taller boy made no move to stop, he either didn't' notice Near's struggling or simply didn't' care about it, Near instantly knew which of the two it was.  
>Near was beginning to lose what was left of his oxygen quickly, fighting weakly against the cage that Mello's arms created around him. Mello chuckled, low and soft, his arms curled comfortably around Near's slim waist.<p>

He blushed internally, enjoying Near's small body against his. He felt a twinge of embarrassment as he realized that he was getting a small pleasure off of this. Just barely there, making him tighten the pit of his stomach. He wanted to push it further, now not just to see the boy squirm... but now he wanted to know how the boy would react to an actual touch. Part of this was for himself, though he would never admit that to himself, or Near for that matter.  
>Seconds later, Mello pulled away to breathe, allowing Near to suck in much needed oxygen as if it were the only thing that would save him. Near was shaking, trembling in Mello's grasp.<p>

"You don't know how to act, do you?" Mello asked, pinning the boy against the nearest wall, sliding his thigh between his thin legs. "No one's ever touched you like this, you don't know how to comprehend it." He gloated, touching his chin softly before forcing him to look back up at him. He dipped his head again to slide his tongue up Near's cheek, dragging it from his jaw line to the top of his cheek bone. Licking in long, smooth strokes, almost as if he were licking an ice cream cone. Near was shivering, his breath coming in and out harsher, the sound filling the room. He had lost all of his composure, and felt like Mello was stealing something precious from him. He turned his head away, allowing his eyes to flutter closed.

"Stop it..." Near said meekly, his voice hushed as he shoved his hands against Mello's chest. The boy's cheeks were flaming, and he was suddenly glad that Mello had his attention elsewhere and couldn't see his sudden flush of frustration and embarrassment.

He could already imagine Mello's snide comments as he saw the blood flushing to his cheeks, and in lieu of the present situation, he decided that was the last thing he needed. Near was letting out quiet mewls of frustration, panting hard.  
>Mello laughed quietly, covering the whining boy's mouth with his hand.<p>

"Do you know that if you press here..." Mello touched the hollow at the base of Near's throat "You can make someone feel like their choking?" He applied pressure, not to much, but just enough to force the pale boy to pant, now struggling for air. Seconds later he found that it was much easier to relax, breathing out of his nose. The sound was audible, like a child with asthma wheezing, in dire need of their inhaler. Near's breathing returned to regularity moments later, Mello noticed this, and in reply slid his thigh between the pale boy's. Inching his thigh up further, receiving a surprise look from Near.

Now brushing Near's most private area, he watched as the boy blushed further, eyes slightly watering as Mello slid his leg up all the way, and he slid down it. He raised his limb, pulling the underweight Near off his feet and forcing him to rely on him. Near was now riding Mello's thigh, like one of those games you play with your parents, and they're bumping you on their leg. This was just more perverse, much more sexual and the helpless boy didn't know how to handle it. Mello watched, fascinated as Near looked down, ashamed and refusing to meet his gaze.  
><em>I want to see how far I can take this... <em>

Mello thought suddenly, devouring the boy with his eyes. Near burned, feeling that obscene, lust filled gaze set on him.  
>Mello removed his hand, allowing the boy air as Near sucked down mouthfuls of oxygen. Several seconds later, he silenced the boy with his lips, shoving his tongue through Near's lips forcibly. His free hands roaming up his chest, slipping under the soft material of his pajama-shirt, sliding slowing up his abdomen... Finally reaching their destination to tease the boy's sensitive nipples. Near groaned abruptly, hating himself for being so easily manipulated by Mello's experienced hands. The older boy was massaging them softly, manipulating him like a piece of soft clay, twisting the sensitive buds in his fingers. Near's body was heating up, responding beautifully to Mello's advances. His arms now clutching at the boy taking advantage of him, his nails digging into the soft skin of his neck.<p>

"I told you. You don't surpass me in everything. Look at how easy it was for me to do this to you." One of his hands trailed down, teasing the edge of Near's white, drawstring pajama-pants. Near tensed, awaiting further assualt.  
>Mello felt the boy stiffen suddenly, and began pulling his hand away, now dipping his wet tongue into the cavity of the boy's ear. Near shuddered, the act sending shivers down his spine. Mello smirked, enjoying the effect that he was having on this monotone boy, he needed to teach this boy a lesson, and he certainly was.<br>He sucked on his earlobe gently, pulling another moan from the writhing boy before him.

"We'll wait for that for now, next time, I'll teach you something that will really make you lose you mind. This will seem like child's play compared to what I have for you next." He suddenly let go of the boy, watching him stumble, falling to his knees audibly.

"Be extra careful from now on, I'll catch you when you're not expecting it." He said, looking over his shoulder at the shivering boy. He exited, stalking out of the room without another word.

_Holy shit, oh my Jeevas. I was informed that this chapter had the first part, then it ended abruptly, and it began again, TOTALLY repaeting what I had written and I didn't even notice it!  
>Anyways, its fixed now, so I hope that it is much easier to read. <em>

_And I'm soo sorry that this chapter is so short... _

_Anyways, I edited this and made a lot easier to _


	2. I'm sorry, Mello

_Emotionless, I could automatically tell he was different from me. He had cold, onyx eyes that's seemed to be the only other color on him other than white. Just seeing him made something in my blood stir up, Near, they had called him. Obviously an alias, however, it seemed to fit him. An alias of Near, but he was actually far gone, distant... in a totally other world. This only inhabitants in Near seemed to be him and his toys, and something about that... something about the fact that he passed living people over for plastic... it made me very angry with him._

_Was he trying to hint that he was better than us? That he didn't need living, breathing companionship because his genius mind was so much above the rest of us? _

"You should just leave the kid alone, he doesn't care about anything other than his toys, let him be." Matt's thumbs drummed against the buttons of his PSP, clicking constantly, his attention focused entirely on that.

_You know, your obsession with games is exactly the same as his obsession with toys..._ Mello thought to himself, feeling incredibly ignored. He hated that feeling, like no one would give a damn to look at him even when he was speaking. Inside, this hurt Mello, though he would never admit it to anyone, he was sick of being labeled as 'violent' But he still knew that it was true.

"That kid isn't even a year younger than we are, he shouldn't be playing with goddamn toys anymore!" His voice contained more venom than he intended, causing the auburn haired boy to glance up at him this time. Mello smiled internally, glad to have enough effect on Matt as to make him look up from the game that he was hopelessly obsessed with.

Matt set the console down, never taking his eyes off the blonde as he reached into his pocked, extracting a pack of cigarettes. His expression was still wary as he pulled one of the white tubs out, bringing it to his lips before swiftly lighting it.

"You... Okay Mello?" He sounded slightly nervous, holding the pack out to the fuming blonde. "I think you should pick up smoking, it might help you relax."

"NO!" Mello barked, his lips twitching with irritation.

Mello hardly noticed when Matt didn't pick his PSP immediately, the red head just gazed at the boy, a bemused expression passing over his face. His grinned, ruffling his hand through his hair, leaving it a mess. A new realization suddenly hit Matt, and the new knowledge almost sent him to the floor laughing.

"Say Mello..." Matt verbalized quietly, bringing the blonde's attention back to him.

"Yeah?" Mello sounded a little impatient, but he was beginning to relax. This almost made Matt drop the entire issue, seeing his best friend much calmer. Almost.

Matt's voice was coy. "Mello... do you ever have any... _special _thoughts?" He emphasized the word _special ,_ voice was slightly giddy as he asked, genuinely interested in Mello's answer.

Mello gazed at him, looking confused. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he demanded, becoming agitated once more. _ What the hell is he asking? what the fuck does he mean?_

Matt struggled to keep his voice even, a light flush seeping into his cheeks. The now angry Mello didn't notice Matt's slight embarrassment, glaring at him with unwavering eyes.

"What I mean is, do you ever have any..._ special" _he annunciated the word, suddenly making it clear as to what he was referring to. "thoughts about... Oh, say Near?" his tone was light, filled with curiosity.

Mello launched forward, letting out a feral growl as they tumbled to the ground. Mello wrapped his fingers around Matt's slim throat, his face contorting in anger. The two boys rolled, Mello emerged on top, fuming above Matt, who had been taken off guard.

"Did you just really ask what I thought you asked?" He tightened his grip, not allowing the choking boy to respond. "Did you just ask if I had _'special'_" he sneered the word "thoughts about _Near?"_ the name came out twisted. Mello looked down, his blonde hair falling over his face, hiding his scarlet cheeks.

Matt opened his lips as if it answer, no words coming out of them. The red head just gaped, reaching up to grip Mello's shoulders, digging his fingernails into the naked skin. Everything around him was fading, turning noticeably darker as his fingers began to lose their grip, falling away from the dominant boy. Seconds later Mello noticed that the other boy wasn't struggling, releasing his grip and the redhead sucked down lungfulls of air, laying submissively under the blonde. Matts breath was ragged, sounding like panting in the silent room.

"Well, do you?" Matt hadn't expected such a brash retaliation from his friend, seconds later he realized that if he wouldn't have reacted like that Matt would have suspected that something was wrong. The act of violence told Matt that there was a slight regularity in the blonde's life. He was still well enough to roughhouse like he always did.

Mello's answer came to fast. "No, of course not. It wouldn't matter even if he was a girl, I doubt he'd have the capacity to even be able to respond to something like that."

Mello wished that Matt would just drop the subject, get back to playing his goddamn game again. But the auburn headed boy didn't reach for it, instead he gazed up at Mello, eyes boring craters in him through his yellow goggles. He sat up, watching the embarrassed boy with interest... and slight pity.

Matt returned to his regular pattern of speech, regretting ever bringing up the topic, he had no idea this would be such a soft spot for the older boy. "Just fuck him, and get it over with." He said, painfully blunt now. Mello looked up at him, incredulously, Mello couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I'm serious, pound the freak, and get him out of your system. I can almost guarantee that it'll work." He lit another cigarette, taking a drag off of it, blowing the smoke into the high powered fan. He shrugged like it was a topic they had gone over many times, like it was nothing new. Matt had gotten a feeling that Mello would start to feel some pretty... compromising feelings for the pale child. He had predicted it. _When your constantly going after someone like that, there's got to be some sexual tension... _Matt wasn't at all surprised to hear about it from Mello, he had actually just asked to see what his answer would be, and if he would prove him right.

"What if it doesn't?" Mello couldn't believe that he was actually responding to such talk, if it would have been anyone else, he would have strangled them until he felt the pulse in their neck stop. But it was Matt, and no matter how embarrassed he was, he couldn't kill his best friend.

Matt shrugged again, to Mello's dismay."Then it doesn't, and you run the risk of becoming obsessed with him." he took another drag from his cigarette, "You have an addictive personality Mello, I don't think its that unlikely."

The blonde glanced down as if contemplating his next reply. He smirked suddenly, retrieving a chocolate bar from one of the dares next to him. Tearing the foil off, snapping a piece off it audibly before looking up at his best friend who was observing him with concerned eyes.

"Your right, Matt." He stated simply, allowing the chocolate to melt in his mouth. Matt's head perked up, and he gave an uncharacteristic grin. He wasn't used to praise, especially from Mello. Taking another puff of his cigarette, stubbing it on the hardwood floor next to him. The fumes were giving the room a foul scent, yet Mello never protested, even as he drew another and lit it.

Mello was slumped back against the wall parallel to the bed that Matt was leaning against, the blush on his cheeks had faded, his expression new. Matt could tell that Mello's thought weren't far off, more than likely about the boy residing in the room down the hall. The pale boy playing with his toys.

Mello let out a small, satisfied sound. He wasn't really going to fall through with the promise he had made to Near earlier, not after he left the room, speed walking to the bathroom and locking the door behind him. But he was sure as hell going to now, part of Mello told himself that a method like that would be the best way to squeeze emotions out of the boy. But deep down, he knew the truth. Part of him didn't want emotion from Near, part of him didn't care. His animalistic, completely carnal side was desiring that boy. Yearning to be buried deeply within the pale teenager, his sweet cries sounding like music in Mello's suddenly perverted ears. A side that Mello hadn't shown anyone before, even a side that Matt had only seen brief glimpses of. Mello had it deep for that boy, realizing that every time he touched the boy, even if it was harmful, he felt a small surge of pleasure. Small like a candles flame, but knowing himself, he knew that he could turn that minuscule flame into a roaring fire. Once that fire was light and fed, there would be no way of getting out of it.

Mello's thoughts suddenly flashed back, an hour before he had come up to Matt's room.

...

Mello rushed to his room, locking the door behind him. Unable to relax even in the familiar surroundings. He plopped down on his bed, rubbing the now hard lump that occupied the front of his pants through the leather. Fingering the laces, finally tugging them free, he grasped his newly acquired erection in his hands. Blushing deeply.

_Near..._ Mello's thoughts flashed to the boy, he felt so weak in his arms... so defenseless. It was a good thing that he had left when he did, he was inches from letting his desires take over. Desires that had almost forced him to succumb and throttle the small boy. He wanted to force the boy over the nearest desk, he wanted to take Near right there. Fortunantly he escaped before he had done something truly stupid, doing something like that could get him arrested.

However, the blonde still allowed himself to imagine Near, his perfect skin glistening in the moonlight, on his white blankets. Mello squeezed his eyes tighter, imagining the pale boy panting, his lips slightly parted. He thought of the boy gripping the white bed sheets, his body convulsing as Near's first orgasm would hit him like a truck, that sweet release that would send the boy tumbling over the edge. He imagined the boy's sweet cries, moaning Mello's name as he was forced to let go of all the pretenses. The image of Near groaning helplessly, his body begging for more... It forced Mello to his own release much faster than usual.

Then Mello simmered, soaking in post-orgasmic bliss like it was a vat of hot water. After what seemed like hours later he cleaned himself up, stomping up to Matt' s room, praying he could find solace in his gamer best friend.

…

Mello stood up, walking gracefully towards the door.

"Thanks Matt." He said quietly, as if nothing abnormal had gone on between the two teenagers.

"No worries, Mells, anytime." Matt had already turned his attention back to his game, Mello smiled softly, exiting and pulling the door closed behind him.

…...

Mello glared at the red, glowing numbers on his clock. 11:56.

He rubbed his eyes, unsure of what had woken him, the blonde suddenly felt paranoid. Like one of those pyschos you see on T.V., when they say that someone came in their room just to rearrange the furniture or some shit. Mello stilled, listening for any sound that could have helped him discover what had awoken him.

Seconds later he heard it, the sharp spray of a shower nozzle expelling water all over the linoleum floor of someone's bathroom. The sound should have been soothing, instead that constant spray seemed to be driving Mello halfway up the wall, he fidgeted nervously, scratching his head.

_It has to be someone with a private shower... _Mello thought absentmindedly, knowing that the big showers were locked after 9:30. That helped Mello narrow it down, very few people had private showers, there was usually only one or two to a floor. But this, this was close. As if the perpetrator was just down the hall, simmering in warm water as they rudely enjoyed their after hours shower. There were only two private showers on this floor, one belonging to Linda, who was tucked away in the infirmary and the other...

Mello smirked, the realization tasted sweet on his lips, like sugary milk chocolate.

Near was the other orphan who owned a private shower, Near, in all his pale glory... alone in the shower. Warm water scalding down his skin, naked.

The blonde was suddenly quick to act, his heart thumping in his chest as he threw the covers off, cracking his door open silently. His eyes roamed all over the hallway, and once he was convinced that the ghost was clear, he emerged into the cold corridor.

Now tip-toeing down the hallway, he stopped in front of Near's door, pressing his ear eagerly against the cool wood. Seeking further conformation that it was him. Mello was rewarded by the sound intensifying, his eyes widening when now that he realized he had been 100% right. He reached down slowly, gripping the cold door knob and twisting it slightly, to see if Near was careless to leave it unlocked. The door pushed open without any resistance, the hinges silent. Mello hurried into the room, shutting the door inaudibly behind him. Now clicking both locks into place, leveling his gaze on Near's bathroom door. Mello was already familiar with the room, having snuck in various times to hide Near's toys, or steal pieces of his puzzle. Tip-toeing towards the door again, he tried the door knob, willing it to be unlocked. The door opened just as easily as the first, the blonde boy's heart jumping now. He slipped in, shutting the door silently behind him.

Mello gazed at Near through the frosted glass of the shower door, the private showers had always been large, double the size of his closet. He could barely make out Near's outline through the sea of steam. He gripped the shower door, not caring about hiding anymore, and stepped into the hot shower.

Near spun around, his eyes turning to the size of bowls when he saw the blonde. He rubbed his eyes, as if to make sure that Mello wasn't a hallucination.

"Mello! Get out!" Near's voice raised an octave, he crossed his legs, covering his groin with his hands. He gave an embarrassed expression, his face settling back into his stoic mask once Mello smirked.

Mello couldn't draw his eyes from Near's naked form. His snow white hair plastered to his skin, and even though he was painfully short most of his height was in his legs, that Mello realized were quite long. Near's white, almost glowing skin was free of any imperfections, like the flawless paint on a mannequin.

"You know, you shouldn't have left _both _doors unlocked, what if a sexual predator would have come in?" He smirked, cocking his head to the side lightly.

Near's heart was thudding in his chest, his throat tightening as Mello stayed silent. The water swishing audibly as the imposing boy came closer, soon penetrating Near's precious bubble of personal space.

_What is he going to do to me now? _ Near suddenly demanded from himself. The snow-white boy could only imagine the beating that would ensue in the warm shower.

Mello's hands were suddenly on his wrists, the pale boy noticing a deep look in the blonde's blue eyes. One that he had never seen before, almost feral, looking at Near as if he were a drink that Mello had been dying for all day. The blonde stepped forward, now claiming the inches of space between the two. Pressing Near's wet body against the soaked tiles of the wall. The pale boy was silent, squeezing his eyes shut. Mello leaned forward, liking beads of water off Near's cheek. At that moment he wanted to devour the boy, he wanted the boy withering for him, crying out his name.

This new form of harassment had Near paralyzed, Mello hadn't seen him react like that in a while, because all to soon his beatings on the boy weren't as effective. The blonde was craving something new, a creative outlet. And he had found it.

"Mello, what are-" he was suddenly cut off, Mello's sweet, chocolate flavored lips smashing into his own. He had caught the pale boy off guard, and Mello plunged his tongue through Near's closed lips, gaining admission immediatly. He released Near's wrists, now gripping the boys hips possessively. Grinding his front into Near's, deepening the kiss. Mello leaned forward, pinning Near against the wet wall more firmly. The snow-white boy panicked, trying to his best to shove the blonde away. Meek attempts, clutching the black fabric of Mello's pajama's, struggling to disconnect his lips from the taller boy's.

"Are you ready?" Mello whispered into the younger boy's ear, his lips closing over it. Earning a shiver, Near began to push Mello away with weak arms. Only to have Mello dig his nails into the skin covering the boys hips, after a few agonizing moments Near gave up, Mello extracting his black nails moments afterword. Now tracing designs on the wet skin there, geometrical shapes into Near's skin. Mello reached between them, gripping the snow-white boy's wet member with his right hand. Now fondling the boy's sensitive sac, he whispered in his ear.

"Oh god, Near..." he paused, his wet tongue now sliding into the cavity of the boy's ear suggestively. " I want you so bad... I want to hear you cry out my name..."

In front of him the usually so composed Near was withering, whimpering small noises of protest. Mello ignored them all, releasing the boy's lower, he ran his hands up the pale boy's torso. Finally meeting their destination, he ran his fingers over Near's nipples. Near looked away, feeling trapped. He felt like a bird ensnared in a serpent's stare.

Mello pinched Near's nipples gently, watching the boy with a lewd stare. Relishing in the boy's whimper, he twisted them until the boy was forced to draw in a sharp breath afterword.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" He asked, perversion soaking into the chocoholic's tone. He leaned forward again, delivering a wet kiss on Near's lips. "Let me kiss them and make it better." His verbalized, whispering sensually in Near's ear. Letting his tongue slide down the albino's wet cheek, he trailed it down his throat, ducking to pull one of Near's nipples into his mouth. He sucked in a ragged breath, Mello now lapping at the sensitive skin, rolling his tongue over the small bud. Mello groaned, the bulge in the front of his pants becoming harder and harder to ignore. Now capturing the other one in his mouth, giving it the same loving attention.

Near was silent, clasping his lips together to keep from making any noises. Mello kissed the boy's nipples to his content, now lowering himself down onto his knees, gripping the Near's hips once more. Near gazed down at him, incredulously, like he couldn't believe what was happening. His onyx eyes meeting with Mello's crystal blue ones for a moment, he turned away first, willing Mello to leave. Mello ignored it, dismissing Near's obvious discomfort. Now pressing his lips to Near's already hard member, letting his warm breath splay over it. A small noise erupted from Near's throat, he brought his hand up to his mouth, a preventative measure to make sure that no more involuntary sounds came out. He wrapped his arm's around the pale boy's waist, sliding his tongue over the soft skin of his stomach. Now kissing Near's navel, he allowed his tongue to delve into the small cavity suggestively. Mello stopped after a moment, remembering that there were... _other_ things he wanted to take care of. Mello slid his tongue back down, and without warning, teased the head of Near's penis with it. Mello kissed it, tasting the tip of the pale boy's member, drawing it into his lips. Near let out a soft moan at this, shivering and shutting his eyes. The sensation now sending shivers coursing down the boy's spine, Mello felt his reaction, pulling his entire length through his warm lips. The boy shuddered, one of his hands reaching down to grip the blonde locks of Mello's hair. He pulled the hairs, fighting to keep his voice down. Mello swirled his tongue around the boy's hard member with expertise, teasing it softly with his teeth. Near let out a moan, low and sensual as he buckled his hips and forced himself deeper into Mello's hot mouth, savoring the feeling. Pleasure thrashed through his small framed, forcing him to pant loudly, the warm water still falling onto the both of them. Niether of them made a move to turn the water off, they just let it fall and soak them, like warm rain. Near ran his other hand through Mello's hair, the golden strands now sticking to his head.

Near's knee's were shaking, his pants coming much rougher than they were seconds ago. The hand in Mello's hair constricted, pulling. He moaned again, thrashing his head from side to side, his chest heaving with every hard breath he took.

"Mel...Mell..o. Oh...god..." The words were almost incoherent, quiet, but they seemed to echo throughout the shower.

Mello smirked, tightening his arms around him to ensure there was no way to escape. He sucked on the boy mercilessly, enjoying the feeling as it sent small convulsions through his body. He let one of his arms fall, hooking his hand behind Near's knee. He gripped the joint, easing the boy's leg up now. Hooking his knee on his shoulder, he grabbed Near's hips, angling them up.

Near was submissive, allowing the older blonde to dominate him, not resisting in the slightest.

Mello enjoyed this new position, enjoying this side to Near he had never seen. This human side, he liked it much more than he was letting on, much more than he wanted to admit to himself.

Taking advantage of the boy, he reached up, now rubbing the sensitive skin behind Near's testicles. Rubbing his fingers roughly against that spot, that much ignored spot that was packed with nerves. Near shuddered, groaning now as his toes curled. They discolored soon, the circulation poor as Mello continued this near-orgasmic torture. Mello wanted to force Near to wallow in it, he wanted to send him crashing with what would be his first climax. He was going to leave the boy panting, exhausted, with just this. He had to take it slow with him though, knowing that he couldn't take Near today, or even tomorrow. But the persistence would pay off, he couldn't wait to get the boy in his bed. But he would, he'd allow Near that small freedom, before snatching it away.

Sucking and rubbing the boy with greater care, he scooted forward. Pinning one of Near's shin's between his thighs, he slowly rubbed against it. The water now pouring on him, much harder than it had been before. The leather he was wearing was probably going to be ruined, but it was worth it.

Near forced Mello back out of his thoughts. He was shaking, digging his clean nails into the tender tissue of Mello's scalp. He groaned senselessly, thrusting in and out of Mello's lips. The leg over Mello's shoulder tightened, repositioning itself so that his limb was wrapped around the back of the blonde's neck, forcing his weeping member deeper as the taste of pre-cum spread across Mello's tongue. He sucked harder, rubbing the him more passionately with his knuckles.

That's when it happened.

Near came, spraying his seed all over the interior of Mello's mouth. He cried out, scratching Mello's scalp roughly. Undeniable pleasure wracking throughout his small frame, Mello watched, observing the boy in the throes of his orgasm. He had lasted a lot longer than Mello had anticipated, which for no known reason at all irritated him.

Moments later, Near slumped back, resting against the wet tiles behind him. His chest heaving, eyes glossed over as he simmered, mind still cloudy from orgasm. When Mello disentangled himself from Near, he slid down the wall. Thudding loudly as he finally made his way down to the floor, silent. Still shivering lightly as the hot water sprayed over the both of them.

Neither of the two boys spoke for a long time, Near's face eventually settled back into its usual emotionless mask. Mello's anger flicked back on inside, at how Near could still be so cold after what had just happened. _Even after I did this and that, I even swallowed it... he still manages to do this..._

Mello stood up, water falling off him in waves. Near looked up, gazing at the blonde.

"Where..." he started, suddenly leaving that train of thought behind. "Are you going?" He asked, still slightly breathless.

Mello scoffed, smirking to hide the hurt he felt inside. Masking his true feelings the older boy crossed his arms, glaring down at Near.

"Of course I am, you didn't think I was going to stay, did you?" He demanded, growling the words. He turned on his heel, lingering by the shower door. He looked back at Near, who was watching him, the end of his lip twitching slightly. There it was, the softness beneath that anger. That softness that almost gave Mello away. The emotion disappearing before Near could have interpreted it, Near looked down, unreadable. Closing himself back up again, Mello watched as the boy set up those wall, the walls that kept everyone away. Everyone discouraged.

Without another word, Mello exited, though if he would have stayed for just a few more seconds, he would have seen the boy tremble. Shaking now, a solitary drop running down one of his white cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Mello."


	3. Begging you

Mello didn't come out for the next week.

The blonde didn't want to see anyone, not after that.

Just thinking about what happened that night… It was enough to send him blushing. He hadn't realized all the things that could have gone wrong while he forced himself on Near.

He didn't think about Roger possibly coming up to check on the pale boy, or possibly come up to scold Near for taking a shower so late. Nor did he realize that Near could have turned what happened that night into a very powerful weapon. But that was all that was on his mind now, there he was, in the warm darkness of the room, waiting for Roger or the police to march in, and take him away in cuffs. He was sure that the small boy was going to tell someone, whether it was going to be the other boys, in an attempt to humiliate him.

If Near did decide to tell someone, he could almost guarantee that the vast majority of the students wouldn't believe him. But their where some who would believe him, Mello knew that their were people in the orphanage that hated him. People who hated him the way he hated Near, and would jump on any chance to sabotage him.

Though during the entire time while he was faking his pneumonia, no one came in. Mello had no visitors except for Matt, who would come in every day. Mello was always secretly grateful when the gamer would visit. The redhead could always take his mind off of his paranoia.

But tonight Mello was alone, watching the gently puffs of white swirl outside his window, and glomp onto the smooth glass. He hadn't seen Near the night since the incident, but for some reason, unknown to the blue eyed boy, he thought of him. He wondered if the albino was watching the snow like he was, and he wondered if the snow reminded Near of him.  
>Mello pulled the blankets tighter around himself, curling into the small warmth. He had no idea of how he was going to face Near, he didn't know whether or not to just avoid the boy, and act like that little incident never happened…<p>

Soft footsteps where coming down the hall. 

Mello stilled, closing his azure eyes, the blonde pretended to seep. Just in case it was one of the staff coming to check on him… 

The footsteps stopped, coming to a halt in front of his door. 

Mello squeezed his eyes together tighter, forcing his breath to remain regular.

Then he heard it, a thin, metallic screech. He knew that sound, it was the sound of his doorknob, protesting as someone turned it. His heartrate quickening now, he pulled his black comforter over h is head, waiting. The screeching was gone now, replaced with the nearly soundless wound of his door being pushed open. Whoever had entered closed the door quietly, as if not to wake him. Footsteps proceeded, coming softly until whomever had entered was standing beside his bed. 

Mello struggled to keep his eyes closed, breathing softly. 

Someone touched his head through his comforter, stoking the material softly. Mello squeezed his eyes tighter, wishing that he could just throw off his blanket and see who the hell was in his room. Seconds later someone was peeling his blanket back, exposing his head and shoulders to the cold air. Mello almost shivered, he hadn't realized all the warmth he had radiated under his blanket, and felt nearly empty when it had been pulled away from him. 

"Mello..." someone whispered. 

Mello's heart thudded, he knew that voice. That deadly calm, emotionless voice. Such a deadpan, monotone way of speech could only belong to one person... 

_Near._

_Why the hell is Near in my fucking room!_ Mello demanded silently, forcing his expression to remain calm. What could he possibly want in here? 

Near reached out, stroking the soft strands of Mello's golden hair. He twirled the strands around his fingers absentmindedly, burying his hand in the silky hair. Mello forced himself to be still, breathing evenly as the bed dipped under the new weight. Mello's heart hiccupped, _Am I dreaming?_

The blonde was suddenly asking himself, swallowing silently as Near lifted the blanket, slipping under it. Mello stiffened, feeling extremely uncomfortable as Near snuggled into his chest. Near moved slowly, cautiously, bringing his thin arms around the blonde's waist. The boy buried his face in Mello's neck, his small nose brushing his collar bone. Near let out a long, content sigh, his warm breath splaying over the nape of Mello's neck. 

"Mello..." He sighed, somewhat longingly. 

_He's warm..._ Mello thought suddenly. The older boy was baffled, he had expected Near to be cold, cool to the touch like marble. He was wrong; the boy was hot, so warm that it was almost unbearable. But he allowed it, silently enjoying this new warmth.  
>Mello smiled internally, stirring slightly, readjusting his position. Near stilled as the older boy allowed one of his arms to fall over him, the pale boy relaxed after a minuet, melting into Mello's half embrace. <p>

Near pulled back slightly, as if he was looking at him. 

"Mello." Near said, a little louder. 

Mello was confused, was Near trying to wake him up? 

"Mello." Near said again, louder this time. 

Mello was still, silent and unresponsive. He wanted to know what Near would do if he continued to ignore him. 

"Mello, wake up." Firmer now, Near shook him lightly. 

Mello groaned, stirring. Pretending to look surprised when he opened his eyes, Near however, cuddled closer to him. 

"Near, what the hell are you doing in here?" Mello put unnecessary bite into his voice, he didn't want the younger boy to know that he had been awake the entire time. If Near knew that he was awake, he would have figured out that Mello was enjoying it, and Mello did NOT want Near to realize that.  
>Mello sat up, disentangling himself from the other boy. Near followed his example, sitting up next to him, watching him with an expression he couldn't quite understand. <p>

"Why are you in here?" Mello repeated, keeping up with his façade.  
>Near twisted a pale lock of his hair around his index finger, glancing to the side. <p>

"I wanted to tell you that I know that your not sick, and you faked it the entire time." He said, sighing deeply. Mello noticed how the boy stood out in the darkness, that stark white making him a beacon in all of the darkness of Mello's room. He had never noticed how bleak the darkness of his room was, not until Near was standing against it.  
>Mello groaned, Near had been cuddling with him until just a few moments ago, was that really all he had came for? <p>

"What makes you think that?" Mello inquired, leaning against the cool window behind him, noticing that the snow was still falling. 

"Well, you don't seem to have any symptoms of pneumonia..." Near said quickly, still looking away. 

Mello cocked his head to the side, did Near's just slur? No...Mello concluded, all to quickly, he had to be imagining it. 

Mello growled. "Why would you care even if I was faking? I'm not any of your business anyways." Mello suddenly felt extremely awkward. The last night that he had seen him suddenly flashed before his eyes, it made his heart jump. "And couldn't' you have waited until tomorrow to tell me that?"  
>The pale boy shook his head. "No, I didn't want to wait until tomorrow." He said, reaching down to touch the onyx blanket next to him. <p>

Silence ensued, so quiet that you could have almost heard the snow collecting on Mello's window. The void of any noise had put Mello on the edge, it was too awkward with both of them sitting there... in the dark... both of which saying nothing. 

"Well, if you've accomplished your goal, then leave." Mello concluded, brushing his blonde hair out of his azure eyes. 

Near shook his head again, more violently this time. "But I haven't completed it fully yet."  
>Mello raised one of his eyebrows, the younger boy wasn't making any sense, what the hell did he want? <p>

Mello buried his face in his palm. 

"Near, what else do you need to tell me. I'm tired, and I don't get to stay in my room after tomorrow. Will you just hurry up? I'm getting irritated." Mello said quickly, slightly embarrassed.  
>The pale boy was suddenly scooting forward, Mello was still, unsure of how to act. Near however, seemed determined, settling onto the blonde's lap.<br>"Near, get the fuck off of me." Mello said, blushing deeply now, looking down to hide his face from the younger boy.  
>Near ignored his protests, wrapping his slender arms around the blonde's neck, the soft cotton of his shirt sliding audibly against Mello's neck. <p>

"I want..." Near began, his voice trailing off. 

"Near, quit playing." Mello warned, wanting to wrap his arms around him, but push him away at the same time.

"I want you to kiss me..." Near summarized, leaning forward now, he grazed his soft lips against Mello's cheek. He trailed his tongue across it, stopping at the edge of Mello's lips to kiss them briefly. Taking advantage of Mello's surprise, he allowed himself to press his lips against the blonde's. Near eased himself more onto Mello's lap, his fingers now buried in the blonde hair that felt like silk. Nipping at Mello's lower lip, he ground himself more onto Mello's lap, attempting to get closer. 

Near exhaled, his warm breath spilling over Mello's face. 

That's when Mello noticed something, had Near's breath smelt... bitter? Near exhaled again, answering Mello's question wordlessly. Mello knew that smell all to well, the sick smell of alcohol... he realized now that it was all over the boy. 

Mello forced him away, holding Near at an arm's length. 

"Near, what the hell did you drink?" He asked, gripping the boy's chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. The boy struggled, still trying to get to Mello. 

"Matt brought me some juice, I thought it tasted weird at first, but then I liked it." He answered.  
><em>Matt...<em> Mello groaned, he should have known that his friend would have had something to do with it. 

"Why the hell did you drink it?" Mello demanded, shaking Near out of frustration.  
>The pale boy whimpered, stuttering slightly. "Matt said that if I drank it, Mello would like me, and then come out of his room to see me again."<br>He growled, why the hell was Matt always forcing himself into his private life, dammit! 

"God, Near... your trashed. Did he tell you to come here to?" Mello asked, his blood boiling now. 

Near nodded, somewhat violently. "He told me that you would be up, and that I should" he hiccupped." I should see you."  
>The older boy was silent, the ends of his lips twitching in frustration. <p>

"I... I wanted to see you." Near looked down as he said this, reaching up to touch the hand that was still holding his chin. Gripping Mello's wrist, he brought it up to his lips, caressing the thin skin. "I really wanted to see you...I missed you." 

"No, you didn't want to see me. That's just the alcohol talking." He sighed, he wanted the words to be true. "Your drunk, Near. You wont even remember this in the morning." He continued. Sliding off of the bed, Mello ripped his hands away from Near, he gripped his forearm, pulling and forcing him to get off of the bed. Mello was now dragging the intoxicated boy toward his door. But Near fought every step of the way, halting completely. 

"No, I don't want to leave." he stated simply. 

"Yes, you do. You don't really want to be here, your just drunk." He retorted, ignoring how much he wanted the boy to stay. 

Near sighed. "You know that what you do when your intoxicated does have relevance to what you would do when your sober, their just not things you would do normally." He replied, crossing his arms.  
>Mello buried his face in his palm, he just wished that the pale boy would get out. Even if it was true, Mello refused to believe that Near had actually wanted to see him. Stepping forward, the blonde gripped the doorknob, ripping the door open. <p>

"Leave." He grimaced, this was low... even for Matt.  
>Near set his jaw, determined.<p>

"No."

He was suddenly striding forward, now standing in front of Mello. "Why... why did you leave that night?" He asked, placing his hands on the smooth expanse of Mello's chest. 

Mello growled, he knew that it was going to lead back to that. He hadn't expected Near to be so emotional either, he was stunned by how obtuse he was acting. Just a little alcohol and the boy had thrown himself into his bed... 

"I came last night, I watched you sleep. That's how I know this is real, and not just the alcohol talking." Near allowed his hands to wander down the blonde's chest as he said this. 

Mello's heart thudded, did Near have any idea of what he was saying? 

Mello stepped away. "Look... I..." Mello trailed off, indistinct. Pushing Near's hands away. 

A hurt expression past over the pale boy's face, twisting his features in a way that Mello had never seen before... at least on him. 

"Do you know what, Mello?" Near stepped past him, standing in the dark doorway. "I give up. I took so many chances by coming here tonight, risked my own well being. If your not strong enough to face me after something like that happens, then your not strong enough for me."

Near slammed the door behind him, stalking away without another word. 

Mello was astonished. Was that... a confession? Did Near actually have feelings for him? The older boy was also surprised by how dramatic it all way, no one would have anticipated that Near would act like that once someone slipped him the juice... 

But most of all, the blonde couldn't believe what Near had just said. Did he really just imply that he wasn't strong enough for him? Did he really just say that Mello, a genius, wasn't strong enough for a weak and cold albino?  
>Mello growled, fighting the urge to march down to Near's room. <p>

"I'll show you who's not strong enough for who..." Mello said, stalking back towards his bed. Planning what he would have for the pale beauty tomorrow.

Ok. So I read through this chapter, and edited it. So now its easier to read, and stuffs. Lol


	4. In the infirmary

Moister welled up in Near's dark eyes. He staggered drunkenly, colliding gently with the cold corridor wall, impaired by intoxication and suddenly blurry vision . He didn't blink his tears away, knowing that if Mello did follow him out, it would only make it worse if he was crying. Mello had bluntly rejected the boy, Near, who was being driven crazy by these hormones that suggested that he was becoming a man, had no idea of how to deal with this. His chest ached, a deep, uncomfortable feeling that wouldn't ebb away no matter how many times the pale boy cleared his throat. He felt fragile, like a doll. A pale, weak doll Mello could have easily shattered but didn't care to, Near cringed, realizing that he would have welcomed a blow from Mello. Even a touch as painful as that would be would suggest that the blonde did feel something for him, Near let out a long sigh, he wasn't even gifted with Mello's anger But most of all, he couldn t believe how much he had exposed himself, how much he had shown all of those feelings that he kept hidden, swathed in layers of dead pan attitudes and the pretense of not caring. . Those feelings that he worked so diligently to conceal... all had been exposed within seconds. Shot, brief seconds that shouldn't have even been worth thought, but they were. Within those miniscule seconds all of Near's protection and confidence has crumbled, Mello tore them down as easily, effortlessly, as if he was breaking tooth picks. Near continued walking, enjoying the way the cool floor felt under his bare feet.  
>The pale boy touched the doorknob to his room lightly, turning it in his hands, swinging the door open soundlessly. Near kept his dark eyes fixed on the floor boards, feeling hurt and alone. The sound of buttons being pushed aggressively forced the pale hoy to look up, he looked up, slightly startled, to realize that a certain red-head was sitting on his bed. Near almost growled, this was the boy who spiked him... or at least that was what Mello had said. Near took in a deep breath, exhaling audibly to catch the red head's attention.<p>Matt raised his eyes, looking slightly confused. Setting the game counsel down next to him, he turned, giving Near his full attention. Near's heart thumped, he felt oddly comfortably in this room with Matt, not the way he usually felt when there was someone else keeping him company. Scowling internally, Near almost asked the boy to leave, he was one of Mello's allies, after all.<p>

"That was quick... I had no idea that Mello had absolutely no stamina..." He focused again, assessing Near from where he sat. "But... your hair isn't even ruffled, your not sticky or sweaty or anything that you should be..." Near didn't want to answer, he would have been delighted if Mello would have taken advantage of him, but he didn't. He didn't want to tell Matt that Mello had refused him so cruelly, he was afraid that Matt would taunt him like Mello had in the previous years. Matt's playful grin dropped when Near didn't answer, the pale boy broke eye contact, and Matt suddenly knew why.

"He... said no?" Matt suddenly concluded, no trace of bitterness evident in his boyish face. What had shown was actually the opposite, sympathy. To be truthful, the redhead felt disappointed with Mello. Not only was Near willing, but Near had actually come to him... that should have spoke volumes to the blonde. Matt suddenly realized that he had been wrong, spiking Near, sending him to Mello's room in hopes that Mello could work out his obsession with rough sex. Matt sighed internally as he realized that it shouldn't have been that easy.

"I'm... sorry. It was a bad idea... I should have never suggested it."

Near shook his head lightly, curling a pale lock of his hair around his index finger, he glanced down nervously. "No I..." He paused. "I shouldn't have thought that Mello would have desired me, it was foolish of me to think that Mello would have taken an interest in me." He let out a soft breath, and it echoed throughout the now silent room. Matt was sitting on the edge of the bed now, scratching his head nervously. Watching Near with Emerald eyes hidden behind his orange goggles, the red head felt slightly nervous, he had no idea why.

"That s not it, Near..." Matt felt awkward admitting this, guilt clutching the muscles of his stomach, he felt like he was betraying his best friend. But Near had a right to know, he was involved in the situation. "Mello does have a thing for you... he just... is completely stupid when it comes to expressing his feelings." Matt continued uncomfortably. Near was quite for a moment, allowing the auburn haired boy's words sink in. "No, Mello doesn't have any trouble showing his hate for me, he's quiet good at expressing his feelings of disgust towards me." He stepped further into his room now, not bothering to ask Matt to leave. He flipped the light on, now crawling to the middle of the floor, touching the stack of dice he had left there. "I don't believe that Mello has any trouble showing his feelings, he is very open with how fond he is of Matt." Near felt a sharp pang of jealously welling up in his chest, constricting. Near began to stack the dice, placing them carefully on the previous one. Clicking lightly as they made contact with the others, the sound was soothing to Near. He let out another long sigh, his muscles relaxing.

"Matt, do you think that Mello will be very angry with you for coming in here?" Near asked lightly. The redhead scoffed. "No, and even if he was, its sure as hell not any of his business of where I am when he's busy sulking in his room." He answered, almost immediately.

"Matt means very much to Mello, I feel jealous." He stated simply. Still stacking the small objects. Matt blushed, red consuming his cheeks in an innocent way. "No... I really don't..." Near suddenly interrupted him, which was unusual for the small boy. "I'm very envious of you. Mello cares for Matt... Matt is cared for by many people here in the orphanage. I do realize that I may not be the most easy individual to have compassion for, however, I would have never expected that so many of our peers feel so much contempt for me.." The words tumbled out before Near could stop him. His heart thudded, now extremely embarrassed, he couldn't believe that he was acting so carelessly around the auburn headed boy.

"I'm very jealous of you. Even as it doesn t' make complete logical sense to me, I find myself... wishing that I were in Matt's position. The position that is so close to Mello, I'd feel privileged if I were in your place. The red head smirked slightly. Near had it all wrong.

Near... Near was the object of the blonde's unhealthy obsession. The small, snow-haired boy had no inclination that Mello's world revolved totally around him. Near was the center of Mello's universe, no matter how much Mello hotly denied it. The red head stood up abruptly, his small grin still on his lips. He stepped away, wanting to laugh at how complicated things were getting between Mello and Near (although they could have been a lot simpler if Mello wasn't so fucking stubborn) but at the same time, he wanted to comfort the both of them, and tell them that it was okay for the two to admit to their feelings. He wanted to tell them that it was okay to be together. Matt's boots clicked audibly against the cool floor, he reached towards the doorknob, grabbing the cold metal handle in his hand. Glancing over his shoulder, he realized that the small boy was staring at him, his deep alabaster eyes set on him.

"Don't worry Near. Things will get better." his smile broadened, earning a somewhat startled expression from the albino. "Mello will come around. But be prepared to deal with what happened tonight in the near future. Mello doesn't let things go." He sighed internally, he knew this from personal experience. Near's pulse quickened. He watched, perplexed as the gamer stepped halfway through the doorway. The red heads words seemed ominous, as if he was warning him of something. A subtle, thin warning that someone else wouldn't be able to detect.

"Well, you offered yourself to him tonight, didn't you?" Matt inquired. Near looked away, pink flooding the tops of his cheeks. "Well, that isn't' exactly how it happened..." Near replied, nervousness growing, settling into the pit of his small stomach.

"But, when you asked him to touch you, you were hoping that it would escalade into something deeper, right?" Near kept his gaze away, only able to utter one word. "Yes."

"Well, Mello knows now. He knows that you want him, and you know that he wants you, you just choose not to realize it." The gamer was leaning against the doorway now, regarding Near with a somewhat smug expression. "Mello isn't going to stop now. If he didn't intend on taking it all the way before, he sure as hell is going to take it all the way now." He paused, Near swallowed silently. "And knowing Mello, he's going to take it farther than that." The albino was stunned by the bluntness of Matt's reply.

"As I recall, you suggested that I-" He began, but was swiftly interrupted.

"Near..." Matt cooed, his name coming out quietly, almost as if Matt had sighed the name. "You knew, subconsciously, what I had done to the drinks. I'm Mello's best friend, you know not to trust me. But you drank it, and you went to Mello's room on your own accord, I didn't force you to go." The gamer regarded Near with cool emerald eyes.

"This is going to be it, one of those vital pushes in the relationship between you. I can almost guarantee that things will be better from now on." He said coolly. Near swallowed again, the meaning of his words sinking in deeply.

"Does Matt really think that our relationship will move forward after this point?" Near asked, twirling a piece of ivory hair around his index finger. The gamer nodded. "Of course." He turned, nearly exiting the room before turning once more to regard Near. "But of course, I can't predict everything. Every thing could go downhill from here for all I know..." The auburn headed boy left with those as his parting words, his lips twisted into a smirk as he stalked down the hallway, curious to see what would happen next with the two confused lovebirds. ...

"Let...Let go!" Near was already breathless, fighting against the older boy fruitlessly. Near's nails clutched at the thick carpet, he tried clawing his way forward, away from the closet that Mello was trying to force him into. Near kicked, the iron grip on his ankles tightening immediately, dragging him back swiftly. Within seconds, Near had lost the distance that took him so long to gain. Near's thin shirt was forced up as Mello dragged him across the carpet, the pale boy winced, experiencing rug burns for the first time.

Mello growled, gripping tighter, and pulled back with much more authority, much more strength. With this last pull they were trapped within the confines fo Mello's nearly empty closet. The irratated blonde slammed the door behind them, switching the homemade dead bolt into place. Mello took pride in the self made lock, he had been thinking about what he would do to Near when he began working on it. The azure eyed boy gripped Near's pale forearm, forcing him on his back effortlessly, crawling over the small boy. Mello forced Near's thin legs open wordlessly, sitting between them as if he belonged there. The pale boy squirmed, his groin rubbing against Mello's torso through the fabric of their clothes. This caused Near to squirm uncomfortably, biting his fingers, blushing deeply.

"Mello, please stop!" he whimpered again, still struggling to push the older blonde away. "I don't want-"

"Shut up." Mello growled threateningly, shoving his hand agaisnt Near's lips, silencing him. Azure eyes locked with onyx ones, Near shrank away the tiniest bit, shivering slightly, Mello's intentions were clear. Mello grinned, sadistic and heartbreakingly beautiful, the pale boy's moist cries muffled against the palm of his hand. Mello gripped the elastic waist band of Near's pajama bottoms with his free hand, yanking them down impatiently until the bottoms as well as the boxers rested against Near's thighs. He struggled further, exposed and incrediby embarresed as the blonde held him captive in a lewd gaze, a glare that promised midnight pleasures. That look made Near's heart thump, he wanted to protest but that expression had rendered him silent. Mello's face, his emotions so clearly expressed... but most of all, a deep, carnal desire. A pure wanting, was what was most clearly conveyed. Mello's eyes never left Near's as he reached out, gripping Near's lower firmly with authority. The pale boy jumped, tensing as Mello brought his thumb over Near's sensitive head.

"N-no!" The genius stuttered, murmuring against the palm of Mello's hand, biting his lip as Mello continued this vulgar assault. Near twisted, gripping the carpet for dear life, groaning under Mello. He buckled his hips lightly, though the movement was involuntary, he was instantly rewarded by Mello caressing his entire length with his warm hand.

"Not strong enough for me..." Mello sneered, growling the words that Near had previously spoken, those crazy, ironic words. Near's body convulsed slightly, his dark eyes rolling back into is head momentarily. Mello swallowed immediately, slowing down his movements, he had to make it last... The blonde leaned in, his face hovering dangerously close to Near's. "I'll show you who's not strong enough for who..." Mello pulled his hand from Near's pale lips, reclaiming that space with his own. Mello kissed Near roughly, savoringly though, enjoying the feel of Near's body beneath his. The pale boy moaned into his mouth, wrapping his arms around Mello's neck, clutching the onyx material that covered the blonde's shoulders. Mello pulled away, allowing Nar to suck down lung-fuls of air. The pale boy panted heavily, groaning in the most explicit manner possible.

"Near, give in." Mello commanded, the throbbing in his groin was impossible to ignore now.  
>"N-no!"Near swallowed, concentrating on controlling breathing. Near tried to turn away, his heart hammering in his chest, looking anywhere but at the lusty blonde. However, Mello had his perverted gaze locked on him, Near felt like that gaze was boring through his shirt.<p>

"Near..." The blonde said softly, removing his hand from Near's lips. "Look at me." the blonde could barely contain the excitement in his voice, but he did. His voice sounded deadly calm, predatory. He gripped Near's chin, angling his face up so that the pure white boy was forced to look at him. The snow-white boy obeyed immediately, gazing up at Mello with a sultry, heavy lidded gaze, his lips still parted slightly. A light sheen of sweat covered his face and pale neck, making his flawless skin somewhat shiny in the dim light of the closet. Mello began moving his hand faster, Near's quiet moans picking up immediately, growing in strength. He fought the urge to close his eyes and give in, but something in Mello's expression warned him against it. Near coughed, twisting, his vision beginning to blur in front of his eyes. Mello wasn't stopping, the movements only gained speed, and Mello kept adding that beautiful pressure, that hard-core, delicious pressure. The kind of pressure that had Near sweating, his toes curling as Mello continued this near orgasmic torture. He clasped his light tight together, trying to silence himself.

"Near..." the pale boy moaned involuntarily as Mello called his name. "Near... oh god... you know what I want." Near forced his eyes open, he did know. Hesitantly, wrapping his arms tighter around Mello's neck, he pulled the blonde down. He buried his face in the blonde's warm neck, panting heavily. Mello rocked his hips into Near's as his hand continued to work at the younger boy, pulling him deeper into an abyss of pleasure. The blonde connected their lips, rewarded by Near moaning into his mouth.

"Y-yes...Mello!" The somewhat metallic screeching of Mello's alarm clock forced him out of his dream. What? Mello demanded, suddenly outraged. That dream had been so... real, so vivid! The blonde couldn't believe that he was really just in his room, and not about to fuck the hell out of Near in his closet. The blonde sat up reluctantly, immediately furious at his alarm clock. Strands of his hair were glued to his forehead due to the sheen of sweat that covered him, he swallowed heavily, the dream playing again before his eyes. God... what the hell am I getting myself into? ... Mello was much more irritable than usual. He stalked the hallways in a much more predatory way than usual, the red head beside him noticed immediately, he walked a pace behind Mello, allowing safe distance between the two. "Your in an exceedingly bad mood again... let me guess, you dreamt about Near?" Matt inquired, wearing a silly grin. The blonde shot back a glare that could kill. "Your lucky that your not dead." The auburn headed boy laughed internally. "Look, you should have made your move earlier. All I did was convince the kid to pay you a visit, you did the rest." The blonde growled in reply, dumfounded by how easily Matt could just brush off the entire situation. The two boys entered the class room, promptly taking their usual seats at eh rear of the classroom. Other students filled in, chatting excitably and taking their seats. Mello sniffed, sitting a little straighter in his seat, scanning the room for someone. But the pale boy never came in, and his usual seat sat empty throughout the entire day. Mello fidgeted, nervous now. He had never seen Near's seat vacant, and the seat seemed especially empty without the white clad boy there. Mello waited, all day, just hoping that Near would pop through the door, and silently take his seat at the front of his class like he always did. But Near never appeared, and the pale boy's absence was driving Mello up the wall. ... The blonde didn t' see Near for the rest of the day, which only worsened his already sour mood. Matt, who had no intention of being wrapped up in what was going to happen when Mello finally caught Near, ditched the blonde hours earlier. Mello checked all the play rooms, the kitchen, the chapel (it was highly unlikely that Near was there, however, he did take refuge there sometimes to hide from the blonde.) He checked the art room, popping into every other room before he almost gave up. Just as Mello began to open his door, an idea struck him like lightning.

The infirmary.

Mello kicked himself internally, how could he have forgotten to look there? The blonde turned quickly on his heel, traveling down the empty hall way with long, confident strides. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the tall, wooden door of the infirmary, the place where Near had to be. He gripped the cool door knob, turning it silently.  
>The door however, wasn't. The hinges creaked loudly, the sound reminiscent of someone raking their nails down a chalk board. Mello was still, his heart pounding in his chest, he swallowed deeply, incredibly afraid. He stood there, completely still for a few moments. There was no sound, and no footsteps approaching. He rushed in, finally deciding that the ghost was clear, and he had the 'go' to enter. The infirmary was almost lost in the darkness of the room, the only beacon in the darkness was the florescent light from the bathroom streaming throughout the room, cutting through the darkness. He inched in further, hesitantly. There where no staff and sight, and much more unfortunately, it didn't look like Near was there either. The blonde sighed, dejected. He was about to turn and leave when suddenly he caught sight of something small. He turned, stepping towards the bathroom to get a better look. He reached down, grabbing the object, clutching it in his hand.<p>

A red and white robot.

Mello recognized the toy immediately, he had kidnapped it many times to force Near into looking for it. This was the only object that Near cared enough for to come and look for, it was a suitable hostage to Mello. The robot was also that of Near's personal collection, one that he never left unattended. A slow grin spread across the blonde's face, so he HAD found Near... He felt triumphant, still gripping the toy, he turned. The blonde stalked forward, glancing at each of the curtained hospital beds. All of which where empty, the curtains flung open, revealing nothing inhabiting it. He continued walking forward, feeling the cool hardwood floor beneath his feet, until he came to the last bed, whose curtains where pulled closed.

His grin broadened, now gripping the clean material of the white curtain, he forced it to the side. But he was unprepared for what he had seen behind it.

Near was there, sitting up, fully awake, turned so that he was fully facing Mello. The pale boy wore an expectant expression, watching Mello with curious eyes.

"It looks like Mello has found me..." 


	5. Leaving

_Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter! Thank you all for your beautiful reviews and such! And remember, if you want the next chapter to be released please review! If I feel like no one likes it I won't be able to write the next chapter!:'( And don't forget to read the bottoms comments information about request stories or chapters!_

There was a moment of silence before Mello's fingers constricted around the object he held in his hands.

"Hello, Mello." Near's voice was void of any tone, any emotion.

"Why did you cut class today?" Mello's words came out sharper than he had intended, the words tumbling out of his lips before he could have stopped them.

"I didn't feel very well earlier, I also knew that I wouldn't be able to focus, knowing that, I came here."

"You... you can't just abandon your responsibilities!" He snapped in reply, the blonde had no idea of why he retorted so hotly. He blushed, embarrassed now.

The pale boy's alabaster eyes widened slightly, he swallowed, but the action went unnoticed by Mello. "I was not aware that I had any responsibilities to attend." He murmured quietly.

Mello didn't respond, knowing that Near's words were true. He _didn't_have any responsibilities, certainly

The younger boy gazed at him, unwavering as Mello's expression contorted in a usual manner. The blonde lashed out within seconds, gripping a handful of Near's ivory curls, pulling him closer.

"Near..." he paused, swallowing. "You left this... for me, didn't you?" The blonde was suddenly blushing, his fingernails digging into the soft flesh of the younger boy's scalp.

The snow-white boy swallowed nervously, not answering, but Mello had already known the answer before he had even used the energy to ask.

He abandoned Near's treasured possession, letting it fall from his fingers and land gently against the crisp bed sheet. Extending his free hand towards the younger boy, he allowed his fingers to ghost over Near's pale cheek. The touch was gentle, however, it was laced with a harder edge, one barely even noticeable to the smaller genius. But Near refused to look away, holding Mello's azure gaze captive in a strange trance.

"You... you wanted me to find this, didn't you?" Mello concluded after silent moments that felt like hours. His grip on the smaller boy tightening, the blonde now climbing onto the bed, crawling towards Near. "You wanted me to find you." He continued, his tone hushed, intimate.

Near almost answered, parted his lips slightly as if he wanted to, promptly closing them as the blonde scooted closer.

The blonde smirked, suddenly looking smug, superior. Cupping Near's pale cheek in one hand, he closed the distance between them, delivering a light, almost childish kiss on Near's pale lips. "You were waiting for me."

The distance between the two was suddenly non-existent, Mello occupying that space quickly, claiming his lips effortlessly. Gripping the boy's thin forearms, and in a swift movement the blonde had pinned him against the crisp sheets, resting his knees on either sides of Near's narrow hips.

"I'm sick of waiting..." all tones of patience and gentleness gone, the blonde shoved the younger boy's shirt up, exposing Near's pale chest. He leaned down, burying his face in Near's slender neck, forcing the snow-white boy to shiver involuntarily.

"Mello..." Near began nervously, swallowing heavily as Mello sprinkled kisses all over the pale skin. The pale boy blushed, fighting weakly to push the older boy away. But the blonde only persisted, forcing himself onto the smaller boy with more authority, pinning him more firmly to the cot. The blonde, still gripping Near's forearms, hoisted himself up. Now straddling Near's hips, he pinned Near's fragile, slim wrists above the small boy's head, trapping them both under one of his hands.

"Stop..." The pale boy uttered, silenced abruptly as Mello pulled his hand over Near's full lips. He moaned quietly as Mello bit the skin gently, sucking along his sharp collarbone. The smaller boy sucked in a harsh breath, shivering , then gasping as Mello dropped all of his weight on him, forcing the breath out of the younger boy.

"No. You know that you don't want me to stop. This" he nodded towards the robot " was proof that you want me to continue. You left it for me, in plain sight where you knew I would find it, because you want this just as badly as I do." He continued, gazing down hungrily at the younger boy.

Near swallowed nervously, turning red under the pressure of Mello's hungry gaze. He fidgeted, his heart hammering loudly in his chest, completely aware of the honestly in Mello's statement.

The blonde didn't allow him to reply.

Mello's warm lips suddenly replaced his hand, crashing against Near's, fingering the buttons gently, he loosened the first from its opening with deliberate slowness. The pale boy shivered under Mello's touch, gasping softly as the blonde forced his lips open with his own, his tongue invading the cavity seconds later.

But Mello was suddenly struck by a feeling, a realization that frightened him.

He was kissing Near.

Kissing Near, without trying to force him out of his shell, without looking for a reaction that might amuse him. This kiss... was a real one. Mello had his lips gingerly pressed against Near's in genuine heated passion, and he knew that he had no excuse for it. He couldn't just dismiss it like he always did. When Near asks him why he did it, Mello will only be able to tell the truth. And only be able to reply with _"I__wanted__to.__I__wanted__you."_

Even with that knowledge, Mello continued. If anything, his actions and movements only became more heated, fueled with more passion for the pale boy.

"Near..." Mello began, breathlessly.

The genius looked away, not wanting to meet Mello's heated gaze.

"Admit it... tell me the truth. Tell me that you want this... tell me that you want me." He murmured lustfully, sucking on Near's bottom lip until he was forced to utter a groan.

"Mello..." His usually almost white cheeks where flushed a sweet pink, after moments that seemed like forever, he finally looked up, his alabaster gaze meeting the blonde's penetrating azure gaze. "I... I don't... know if-"

The blonde interrupted him swiftly. " Don't think about it. Nothing rational should influence your next words." he exhaled. " For once, let your instinct rule you." He continued, kissing the boy deeply.

Near never got to answer, but hesitantly wrapped his pale legs around Mello's slender waist, which conveyed all the message that was needed.

The blonde understood immediately, releasing Near's wrists, and created a cage around the pale boy's waist with his arms, pulling the younger boy closer. Seconds past before Near reached up hesitantly, twirling strands of the blonde hair around his pale fingers. The pale boy kissed back, and Mello was almost unsure of how to act when the object of his affections began responding beautifully to his touch. The kiss became more heated, more passionate as Mello reached down, cupping Near's most private parts through the thin cotton of his clothes. The pale boy squirmed slightly, moaning as he struggled to grind himself more into the blonde's warm palm. The younger boy underneath him groaned, panting lightly, his warm breath splaying over Mello's cheek.

Mello didn't want to ask any questions. He didn't want to bring the boy out of his heavy lidded, lust filled state. But without real reason, he had to know.

"Near..." he added more pressure, hoping that would keep Near in his current frame of mind.

The snow-white boy widened his eyes somewhat reluctantly. "Y-yes, Mello?"

The blonde swallowed nervously, aware that this was going to be incredibly awkward, he pulled back. There was no way he was going to get a true reply if he continued doing what he was.

His next question was stupid, he knew it was. It would seem like a normal thing to ask between two normal people, but between two people as advanced as Mello and Near, it was going to seem very...dull.

"Near..." he began, looking deep into the snow-white boy's eyes. "What... what are your feelings for me?"

Near's eyes widened to a somewhat unnatural degree, pulling his knee up to his chest, he twirled a lock of snow-white hair around his finger absentmindedly. Mello frowned, he had enjoyed the Near who was full of emotion, desire. And felt nearly robbed when the boy returned back to his stoic self.

"I cannot make sense of these..."he hesitated."feelings I have for you. I thought that I was immune to things like this... but I suppose that I'm not as much as an anomoly as I figured."

The blonde gapped. He had yearned secretly to hear that... maybe in less words, but that was practically a confession.

Seconds later the first inital glow wore off, replaced by strong nervousness.

The blonde suddenly found himself completely still on the cot, his heart beating furiously in his chest.

"Near..." he leaned forward to kiss him, catching Near's willing lips easily with his. But the kiss was too sweet, too soft, and the pale boy immediatly knew that something was wrong. Once the blonde began to pull away, Near gripped one of his onyx sleeves, attempting to keep Mello there with him.

"I can't deny that I want you, sexually or emotionally." he gripped Near's shoulders possessively, digging his nails into his shoulders, hoping to convey his intensity. "I want you..._all_ of you." he pressed his lips against his again, much more gingerly this time. The kiss was quick yet passionant, showing Near all of the powerful emotions that dominated the blonde. But he pulled away too soon, detangling himself from the younger boy.

"But it would never work between us." he forced himself off the bed, standing next to it for a moment, drinking in Near's bewildered expression. "Your still... number one. I'll never let go of this rivalry... no matter what good would come out of it." he continued, hoping that the pale boy wouldn't notice his own hurt.

"I'll always hurt you somehow. I'm... sorry that I let this go further than I should have." he finished reluctantly.

Near was silent, looking down, not even granting the blonde his thoughts on the subject.

Mello sighed loudly, knowing that he had destroyed whatever was between them. He wanted to embrace these feelings for the younger orphan... but inside he knew that he would never be able to rest, never be able to let go of his need to be number one.

The blonde left without another word, heading out of the door, down the corridors and into his room. Leaving Near to his solitude.

The next month preceded like it used to, Mello had gotten back to his usual self, along with Near who became just as introverted again. Everything was the way it used to be, and the way an emotionally damaged Mello convinced himself it should be. An entire month passes like this, nothing interesting happening in either of the teenagers lives.

Yet one day, both of which where called into Roger's office, and told grave news. L was dead.

Roger began nervously, stating that L hadn't picked a sucsessor yet, and that it would be fine if they both took the title of L, working together for a common goal.

But Mello shot down that idea immediatly, leaving the title of L to Near, whom he was convinced L would have picked. The azure eyed boy left that day, leaving Matt, his best friend who vainly tried to convince him to stay, along with Near, who suffered in silent misery as he watched the blonde stride into the rain. The blonde stopped at the main gate, turning to give his home for the last 10 years one final glance. He turned slightly then, gazing at the large window that led into Near's room. The blonde wasn't aware of it, but Near stared right back, wishing that the blonde would come to his senses, and back to those who needed him.

But Mello didn't, seconds later he turned, shoving the tall gates open somewhat aggresively and tromping off into the rain.

But the story wasn't over, not yet. Because even though the three boys were unaware of the fact, but they were all going to meet again...five short years later.

_Yeah, this chapter REALLY sucks! And I know that I wanted Mello to stay but… I suddenly thought that Near was too young for sex! I REALLY wanted to make them do it and live happily ever after but that's how a lot of MelloXNear fan fictions have ended. I wanted to be original. And if this chapter gets more than 15 reviews I'll include an **awesome****lemon****scene!** So if you want it to start getting more lemony (I'm a pervert…) and more mature, don't forget to review! I'm also taking request and idea's for chapters now, so don't forget to send it to me over a note or a review if there is a chapter you really want to see! I have a lot of free time on my hands also… so I'm open to do request stories if anyone wants a story written special for them!(Death note yaoi of course, that's the fandom I'm really focusing on right now.)_


	6. Meeting again

_Oh my gosh, I am so sorry it took me so long to update!_

_Whats it been, 6 months? I am so, so sorry. I thought that people hated my writing, but after all the encouraging comments you all sent me, I had new optimism! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! It took me so long to do a lemon chapter, because I was afraid too. But it is FINALLY finished! Thank you everyone for being so patient and sweet to me! Your reviews really do help me write, so keep them coming! _

_I will really, really try to update regularly again, and I'm sorry for neglecting you all and this story. Well, you guys wanted a lemon chapter, so here you go! The next chapter will have much more lemon in it, so you guys better review or we wont ever see it! Lol. _

_And thanks again for being so patient with me, I'm so happy I finally got this chapter finished._

_Reviews, constructive critism, death threats, love letters XD! Or even just questions for me all are welcome, so review please! I'll love you forever !_

…_._

Pain...

Mello had never been in more pain, he had never experienced anything this intense in his entire life... anything he thought was painful in the past was now more like a cup of tea compared to this.

_Burning, searing..._ it ached like it had just happened seconds ago, if not more. A deep seated pain, the type that flared up unexpectedly just as you began to foolishly think it was beginning to numb. Just when you began to relax it would it would start up again, and practically had Mello shuddering just from it. The pain was also proof of what had happened, it forced Mello to remember that it wasn't just some nightmare. He groaned loudly, realizing that the pain wasn't just consuming most of the right side of his face, it also clung to his neck and his shoulder.

Mello let out a ragged breath, hissing loudly as he tried to sit up, resisting the urge to reach up and scratch his right cheek.

But there was suddenly someone there, and whomever it was had the thick scent of smoke practically clinging to them. A hand found its way to the blonde's chest, and began gently pushing him back. He tried opening eyes, wincing in pain as he realized that had been a mistake. Not swollen shut, but the movement also sent the pain pulsing once again, the agony more concentrated in the skin surrounding his eye.

"Don't sit up yet." An eerily familiar voice ordered, the hand forcing him pushed with more authority.

Mello had no choice but to submit, the pain now far to great to protest, and allowed himself to be gently shoved down. He did, however, open his left eye slightly, and was greeted by familiar black and white stripes.

"Matt?" Mello managed to croak out hoarsely.

"Yeah..." The gamer reached out to brush gold hair out of Mello's face, trying to examine the wound. He grimaced, praying that Mello's azure eyes were closed and he didn't notice the expression. Blood was caked on the injured portion of his face, new growth had come in some places, the scarred skin shiny there, and newly formed scabs were attempting to heal.

The gamer let out a sigh of relief, happy to see that the signs of infection had cleared up.

"How long have I been out?" he asked suddenly, not bothering to open his eyes as he felt the bed shift and Matt step off it.

"A week." The gamer answered simply, plopping down heavily on the beige recliner next to him.

"A week?" Mello repeated, incredulously.

"Yeah." the red-head paused, sighing loudly. "You were really fucked up Mello."

Matt's words and the pain suddenly brought back memories that Mello had done hard to repress, the images bubbled up to the surface abruptly... images of _Near._ Dark eyes and pale hair...

_Near..._ Mello nearly growled, this wasn't what he needed right now, he didn't want to think about the pale boy while he was so badly burned. But the images of the snow-white boy wouldn't fade, and it only seemed to make the pain worse.

Matt finally looked over at the blonde, holding his gaze on him.

"So are you going to tell me what the hell this is all about?"

_One week later._

Mello wasn't exactly sure of what planted the idea... but once it wormed its way into his troubled subconscious... it haunted him day and night. Plagued by thoughts of the pale boy have finally driven him into desperation that not even his best friend could force him out of.

Mello hadn't felt this way in _years_... he couldn't get Near out of his thoughts... and it was driving him absolutely _wild._

But the worst part of it was that he couldn't..._satisfy_ himself... not even with the pretty conquests that were the objects of his completely random and suddenly increasing one-night stands. He always found himself pretending that it was _him._ Wondering if the pale boy was still pure and mostly untouched, or even if Near even spared a thought for him. Wondering if he maybe whispered the blonde's name gently in his light slumber, and secretly wanted to wake up and find the other there... Just like how Mello had been yearning since he had awoken with his new wound.

_**November 19th.**_

Mello suddenly slammed his palms down onto the makeshift coffee table, a loud, audible _smack_ echoing throughout the small room.

"I'm leaving." The blonde announced suddenly, shrugging on his coat at the proclamation.

The red-head never looked up from the oily black laptop to answer the newly irritable blonde, his slim fingers beating rapidly at the keys, clicking furiously.

"Mello, I really think that this is a bad choice." He replied, light reflecting in the orange plastic of his goggles.

"Shut up!" he snapped hotly, breaking off another piece of dark chocolate with his teeth.

Matt sighed audibly, finally looking up at the chocoholic. "Fine, just don't fucking come back and take it out on me. I'm fucking sick of being on the receiving end of your bad moods." So many words nearly boiled to the surface, deep secrets about what Near had done and what the pale boy had said and lectured him about after the blonde's desertion. But he kept them held back, and although he wanted to tell his best friend, he couldn't allow himself to betray Near in the information that he trusted him with.

Mello shot him a particularly dark glare that the gamer didn't notice, snapping off another brick of his addiction.

"Shut up, I'll be back in a while."

_Mello wasn't exactly sure of why he was there._

Seated on his black street bike, parked in the completely vacant lot of the secret SPK Headquarters. Sitting in the frigid November air, his heart hammering loudly in his chest. He swallowed heavily, gripping the rubber covered handlebars of his bike nervously. He glared at the building, completely shrouded in darkness except for the harsh orange light spraying from the tall lampposts, cutting through the clouded night. But even though the building seemed to be completely vacant, Mello knew that it was just the opposite, he knew that somewhere..._somewhere_ deep within that building sat a small figure... a snow white, socially hopeless white figure that was more than likely splaying with some type of toy at the very moment.

After finally mustering up the necessary courage, Mello finally stepped off the bike, crossing the dusty pavement with long strides. He let out a long sigh, his heart beginning to beat more furiously as he approached the dark establishment. He continued walking, finally halting a few feet from the large, glass double doors.

He stopped again, totally still, gazing at his leather clad reflection. His eyes traveled over his body, finally stopping at his face. He reached up, swallowing heavily as he reached up hesitantly to touch the edge of his scar, just newly healed and covered in discolored scar tissue. His heart thudded, and his advanced mind was suddenly racing, wondering if the white haired boy would be revolted... disgusted even. Wondering if Near would even notice, or even care... and even though the blonde chocoholic didn't want to admit it, he was mortified at what the younger orphan would think of the new wound. He let out another breath, reaching for the door...

The hallway was cold, harshly lit and seemed to go on forever. The blonde was highly aware of the dark haired guard walking quietly a few feet behind him. He rolled his azure eyes, finally stopping at the almost imposingly large double doors. The tall guard was already next to him, instructing him to wait as he left to inform Near that he had a visitor...

Mello watched as he disappeared into the dark room, closing the door softly behind him, an unseen lock clicking and sliding into place. Silent moments past before the guard re-emerged, beckoning Mello inside silently. Doing his best to keep his breathing even and his expression neutral, the blonde stepped inside.

_Thump..._ the noise was somewhat muffled, though loud enough to be heard from across the room. A dull, blunt sound, like that of a dart when it hits the ground.

_Thump... _The sound repeated itself, becoming more intense as the tall, dark haired ushered him forward. A small canary yellow and red dart soared past him, cracking somewhat painfully as it struck the wall and missed its target. Seconds later another was thrown, landing inches from the previous one.

"Near..." the blonde began, almost reluctant to say the name.

"Oh, Mello..." The blonde froze, his heart nearly stopping once that all to familiar voice made itself known. He remembered that voice all to well... the too calm, nearly monotone and almost signature tone that drove him crazy as a child... and apparently had the same affect on him despite all the years that had past. Mello glanced around, he couldn't see Near anywhere, and suddenly began to wonder if the pale orphan was communicating with him through a microphone... something that would definitely be very..._L _ like...

"I suppose you're here to retrieve your photo..." he resumed, speaking evenly. "But I have to inform you that I may not be able to return it just at this moment."

Mello swallowed, glad that Near had brought up the photo, something he had long forgotten.

He stood up a little taller, realizing this gave him a legatatment reason to come. He let out a breath of relief internally, forcing venom into his breath.

"And why the hell not?" He demanded hotly, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

There was a brief pause before he was answered, so brief that someone other than Mello probably wouldn't have noticed it.

"I'm afraid that its being used right now..." then just at that moment another dart flew past him, pure black and longer than the rest. It was followed by a sharp, somewhat metallic sound.

There was another pause, the guard behind Mello shuffling away to speak to one of the other dark figures in the room that he could barely distinguish. He swallowed, hoping that Near didn't notice the slight movement from where he was concealed.

"I didn't come here to watch you play darts!" Mello spat, beginning to become more agitated with every minute that past. "Give me back my picture!"

"Fine... I'll return your picture. But I need you to retrieve the last dart I threw, and the target." There was something hidden in the response, a double meaning that Mello couldn't decipher. The blond let out an angry breath, looking southwards... trying to see the target.

The blonde nearly shouted once he realized what it was. He stormed forward, unable to believe his eyes, seeking a closer look. Within seconds he had crossed the room, crouched down and now was touching what had been struck by the final dart. The dark dart was impaled through his picture, the image of a younger and mostly carefree him... had a thin onyx dart pierced through it. Ironically, it stabbed directly where his heart would have been in his chest, leaving everything else undamaged. His features contorted, the now incredibly angry chocoholic's hand lashed out, ripping his picture from the wood slab it was pinned to.

"What is the meaning of this?" his hands tightened on the objects, the small picture crinkled audibly and wrinkled in his frustrated grip. He clutched the black dart in his other hand, storming forward. "Who do you think you are?"

Near was silent, glancing down now, wondering if he made a mistake by being so bold. Instances of Mello's past abuse to him were still fresh in his mind... but so were other things. The feeling of Mello's soft lips against his skin, his hands against his body... the red blush that would creep across his cheeks once he touch Near. The white-haired boy had to remind him that those things were in the past... and he was quite sure that Mello had no intention of resurrecting lustful memories.

He wondered now if he should point out that the picture in Mello's large hands was a copy, and the real one was safe... tucked away in the hidden pocket on the inner side of his shirt.

"You..." Mello continued, and now Near looked back up at him.

Mello's heart thudded in his chest, and he swallowed heavily, hating the familiarity of the face before him. The innocence of it...

Images of what happened years ago flashed before the blonde's eyes, and before he realized it, blood rushed up to his cheeks. He was glad for the dim room, or else Near might have noticed the blush covering his cheeks.

He also hoped that the darkness concealed something else... and now he cursed himself and those damned tights he decided to wear. He shifted his legs, hoping that his now hardening organ was covered.

Near's eyes widened, and Mello watched as the pale 18 year olds breath now came quicker, and he absentmindedly bit his lip.

Mello didn't know what came over him, obviously. But before he could stop himself, he was on his knees in front of Near, his hands reaching out to gently grip his shoulders.

"N...Near..." Mello murmured, his voice shaky.

For the first time in years, Near's cheeks flooded with color. He shivered slightly in Mello's hands, and the chocoholic tightened his grip on Near's shoulders instinctively.

Mello was suddenly so glad that the boy before him forced all of his agents left the room, otherwise they might have been confused at what was happening.

All of them though, were not more confused than Mello or Near.

It all happened really slowly, painfully slowly, Mello noticed. He leaned forward, pulling their faces dangerously close.

Mello still noticed that Near hadn't said anything, but at least he wasn't struggling... or calling the agents back inside. The blonde swallowed, and without another word, closed the distance between their lips.

The kiss was slow, not like a fire-work... but more-so a slow boil. He felt Near tense against him, but he still hadn't pulled away... he wasn't exactly kissing back though.

_Oh fuck... I'm__**kissing**____Near._

Mello sighed through his nose, now allowing his eyes to flutter closed. He kissed Near sweetly, gently although it almost killed him to do so, hoping that maybe that would coax a reaction out of Near.

Then suddenly he felt it, Near's lips now moving slowly against his. The pale boy's hands now circling Mello's neck, twirling stands of his golden hair around his fingers.

Mello's heart jumped in his chest, thudding as he pulled Near closer, pulling their bodies against each other. His breath came out harsher, ruffling Near's white hair gently. The blonde leaned forward again, slowly tilting the other's head back, darting his tongue out to trail it along Near's bottom lip. The pale boy's lips opened immediately, meeting with Mello's in a slow and intimate dance.

"Mello..." he whispered quietly, tightening his arms around Mello's neck. "I-"

The blonde cut him off quickly, silencing Near with his lips promptly. He pulled Near into a deep kiss, moaning uietly, hunger for the younger boy flaring up inside him immediately. His pants constricted uncomfortably around his groin, pushing against the erect organ in his tight jeans. Mello bit Near's lips gently, and pulled away, trailing his lips along the soft skin of Near's throat.

The detective groaned quietly, his hands clutching the strands of Mello's hair more tightly now, his breath coming out in harsh pants.

"Mello..." he whispered again, his voice colored with desire.

The blonde sucked along his neck, thrilled at every shiver and small groan from the boy in his arms. Mello bit down, digging his skin into Near's pale flesh until he shuddered, crying out. Near clung to Mello's shoulders, and gave another quiet moan.

_Do you like that? _ Mello questioned silently, wrapping his arms more tightly around Near's thin waist, pulling him onto Mello's lap. He sucked along Near's collar bone, delighted at the almost silent sounds pulling from the pale boy's plump lips.

Mello groaned, holding Near tightly as he ground his hips against him, pressing his swollen erection against his warm stomach.

Near had a harsh intake of breath, feeling something large and ridged pressing against his soft flesh. He flushed more deeply, and suddenly began having second thoughts.

Mello connected their lips once more, slowly pressing Near against the cold floor, lying partially on top of him. The kiss was filled with passion, more heated than the last, and contained… _anger. _ Not just anger, but all the pent up feelings that Mello forced into depression over the last five years. Memories and the sensations of Mello's touch crashed over Near like waves, and before he had realized it, he had wrapped his thin legs around Mello's waist.

The blonde groaned, grinding his hips into Near's in a circular motion, surprised to find that Near had been just as aroused, and the proof was pressing against his groin.

The chocoholic's eyes popped wide open, and taking advantage of Near's weak moment, grabbed both of his wrists quickly, holding them tightly in his grasp. The blonde pinned them above Near's head, astonished that the pale boy was obviously too aroused to even notice. With his other hand Mello reached down, running his free hand along the fabric of Near's oversized top. He forced it up quickly, exposing Near's pale stomach and the smooth expanse of his chest. He laid on Near's side, still pressed against him, and kissed along the exposed skin. Then, without warning, he dragged his wet tongue along Near's pale pink nipple. He pressed his lips against it, pulling it inside his lips gently, flicking his tongue across the sensitive skin.

Near groaned, crying out gently and arching more into Mello's hungry touch. This delighted the blonde, proved to him that Near wanted this just as much as he did.

"Ah… Mello!" he cried out again, biting his lip.

The blonde let out a carnal groan, ready to explode now… just hearing Near say his name. The blonde suddenly wondered if this was enough, or if Near was expecting him to take it to the next level.

Mello knew it was a yes.

With the hand that wasn't holding Near's wrists captive, he reached down, touching the waist-band of Near's white pants briefly. He bit his nipple gently, forcing the garment down as he did so.

He now realized that Near was completely naked under the pants he wore, and his swollen organ that had been trapped underneath sprang loose. Blushing lightly, he grasped it, teasing it with his fingers lightly.

"Uh…" The pale boy groaned again, his hips thrusting upwards and buckling involuntarily. "M…Mello!"

At the sound of his name Mello began pumping Near's erection, wasting no time now. Near's body shook with pleasure, his eyes blinded with it.

At his reaction, Mello forced his hand to pump faster, the chocoholic's azure eyes half open with his own lust, which he had been dying to satisfy.

But the blonde understood, if he really wanted to take near without it being a crime, he would have to wait until the pale boy was ready.

Within minuets he had Near melting, groaning and moaning in crazy ways that did strange things to Mello. His chest rose and fell quickly, his breath harsh and erratic.

"M… Mello!" he panted. "Ahn…Ah!" Near went wild under his touch, completely defenseless and unable to hide his pleasure.

"Ah!" his hips bucked up uncontrollably, his toes curling now, crying out Mello's name.

Mello gave pumped Near's member more aggressively, now forcing Near to the edge of bliss. He continued, and the younger man gave one more final cry before he finally came to a blinding release, his seed coating Mello's hand.

Near went still under him, his breath still ragged, and he finally began to calm under Mello. The blonde pressed his lips against Near's briefly, softly before releasing his wrists.

"Near…" Mello began.

Silence.

The blonde blinked, confused now.

The younger man had his eyes closed, his lips set in a tight line, clear beads of sweat against his skin.

"Don't ignore me!" the chocoholic suddenly commanded, angry now.

Still no words.

"Fine! Be immature!" he stood up now, looking down at Near's still body. He turned his back, stalking away from the boy and out of the room.

His eyes burned, and the blonde was so livid he was ready to cry. But instead of pummeling the boy like he had done in previous years, he made the right decision, the _smart _decision and left him there, alone.

But deep inside Mello's heart, rage and hurt collided. He felt dirty, and used like some cheap whore picked up in an alley. At least _he _had the morals to at least say something after the deep was done.

He stormed out of the SPK headquarters, cursing up a storm. He basically ran out, now realizing that Matt had been right, this was only a mistake and would only lead to problems. The blonde wished he would have listened, saved himself this feeling of rage and hurt and…

_Heartbreak?_

He suddenly asked himself, but then dismissed the thought quickly. There was no way he felt something that strong for the new L, it was impossible.

He rode home, glad that once he returned Matt was already fast asleep, curled up in the old leather couch.

He pursed his lips, glancing at Matt's laptop, which lay open and unguarded on the small bed in the living room. The blonde sat down, opening a browser, figuring checking his email would at least take away some of the boredom… as well as other feelings.

He logged in quickly, knowing that Matt would be angry if he just woke up and found Mello on his computer without asking for any permission.

_1 unread message. _

The blonde clicked on it, curious now.

_Hello, _

_If you would like to continue our private meetings regarding your intrest in pursuing Law, please schedule with me in advance. I would like to keep up with our sessions, but please do not come unannounced as you did today. I will be available at the Mirrored Crest on Thursday if you do decide to continue seeing me. _

_Sincerely, _

_Edward Cummings. _

Mello couldn't believe what this said.

He was taken back, if he wouldn't have been as smart as he was, he would have just thought that he received this message by mistake. He immediately deciphered the meaning.

_Near… he wants me to meet him at the Mirrored Crest on Thursday. _He thought, now thinking of the Mirrored Crest, the beautiful and extremely expensive Inn, usually only unaffordable to people in _very_ good standing.

He closed the browser, humming happily to himself now.

_Thursday… _

It looked like he had another chance.


	7. Hands all over

Mello wanted to deny his presence here, he wanted to ignore the real reason he came. No matter how many times he repeated to himself that this was to catch Kira, that small, whispering voice would begin to scream at him.

Shriek at him about how he was here for Near, the pale boy who had been occupying his thoughts for far too long. The pale and ghostly figure that had haunted his dreams, and had destroyed past relationships without any knowledge of it.

Near.

_Near. _

It was impossible to count how many times he had whispered that name in the dark, stroking himself guiltily, consoling himself and the dark desires he harbored for his junior. The blonde's vivid imagination, terribly realistic wet dreams, and personal frustrations did nothing to contain his terrible need for the other. Only two people knew of this obsession of his, Matt and himself.

He wanted to barge in, grip the frail boy by his starchy white collar and tells him how he was never going to see him again, that this was the very last time... so he better get a good look at his face.

_Now that was a nice fantasy,_ just being able to move on. Without the pale boy popping into his thoughts every time he tried to hook up with someone, not thinking of him when he saw a simple pair of loose fitting, white pajamas.

The azure eyed adult knew that wasn't the case though, and as much as he wanted freedom from the younger male who unknowingly held him captive, he desired Near _so_ much more than that.

Mello wanted the white haired genius on his lap, arms wrapped around his neck, locked in a passionate kiss. The chocoholic craved him during the night, his small, thin, and almost feminine body. Near was no doubt taller than he was the last time he had seen him, his white hair longer, but it was still him. Mello wasn't sure how he managed to keep that extremely socially awkward, naïve, innocent vibe about him. His strange beauty still unsettled him, the same way it had when he was just an adolescent.

So there Mello was, gazing at the large, white hotel door. His slender fingers hovering just above the ornate doorknob that he was sure was unlocked. What he wasn't completely sure of however, was Near's integrity. He could very well be walking into a room full of operatives with the intention of arresting him and trying him under sexual assault.

Mello took another deep breath, his heart racing in the cage of his chest, and pulled the door open.

The suite seemed empty.

From what he could see, it was empty. Now nearly livid and defeated, he took a few steps in to fully analyze it. The large, expensive, velvet couches, the king sized bed in the other room... all empty.

He scoffed, moving to check the bathroom and the dark closet in case that little freak was playing some game with him.

Mello was almost shaking from his anger, trying to talk himself out of lighting everything in the room on fire, just so that Near would have to pay for it. He was about to turn and leave the room, when something caught his eye.

It wasn't just something… it wasn't a _someone_ either, there was no way that he wouldn't have recognized it. The robot that he had seen in the infirmary which gave away the other's hiding place… the toy that he always clutched to his side. The vintage looking robot stood proudly on the small mahogany coffee table next to a large chair facing the large bay window.

_Near. _

The blonde's heart thudded once, then seemed to be racing, and he blushed in response. There was no way that the little weirdo would have left it somewhere without being in the immediate proximity of it. The blonde was sure that Near still slept with it next to his bed at night... along with all his other toys.

"Were you just going to sit there?!" he demanded, marching over towards the dark chair. He was almost doubtful that Near was really there, but as sure as it was night, there he was.

The white curls of his hair brushing his forehead, his skin only a few shades lighter than the strands. Near's eyes, dark, large, and somewhat soulless, gazed at him with a strange curiosity. HIs pale pink lips were pulled into a smirk, one of the expressions that Mello had rarely seen. It unsettled him, not like Near's sweet, sloppy, and drunk smile, but in another way.

"I had no idea Mello would become so irate if he was deceived into believing that I wasn't here." He smirked again, making Mello want to slap the expression right off… or kiss it off. _Probably both._ The blonde wanted to see if Near could keep that smart ass expression in the midst of an orgasm, something that he highly doubted.

"I'm surprised that Mello came." He continued, pulling his knees up to his chest. The snow white 18 year old wrapped his thin arms around his lower limbs, resting his chin on his knee.

"Me too." The blonde replied bluntly, still watching the other individual.

Mello wasn't sure of what else to say, and did well at containing his surprise at seeing his junior. Although he had recently seen him, something was different. Near's pale face, with his flawless complexion, seemed...prettier.

Near had fallen silent now, gazing at the window, completely ignoring him. Mello was silently glad that even if his face seemed more beautiful, his attitude stayed the same. Mello sighed deeply, plopping back into a nearby chair, waiting for the pale boy's next words.

Silence.

It was odd, Mello couldn't even detect the sound of the other breathing. The dark eyed boy kept his gaze looked outside, watching the thick puffs of snow collect on the windowsill.

"Uh... Near?" the azure eyed male called out cautiously, feeling increasingly awkward in the silence of the suite.

The pale boy didn't spare him a glance, but now Mello had an idea of why.

The chocoholic leaned forward, noticing the light pink blush now decorating the apples of Near's usually alabaster cheeks.

"Why did you call me here?" He demanded suddenly, leaning back in his seat.

His junior didn't look at him as he answered, and twirled a thick lock of snow white hair around his lean fingers.

"To discuss the Kira case, of course." Near replied quietly, his voice laced with a foreign emotion that Mello was unable to decipher.

The blonde shot out of his seat. "You know damn well that's not the reason."

He stood in front of Near, his hand lashing out and grabbing the other by his thin, pale wrist. Yanking the underweight individual out of his seat, Mello bravely forced his lips against his. Though it wasn't apparently by looking at him, Mello was starving for Near, his kiss hungry and uncontained. One of his muscular arms curled around Near's barely there waist, holding the thin boy against himself.

Mello hated this, how right it felt, and how wrong he knew it should of. This was the boy who he used to dump milk cartons on during lunch, the one who he used to abuse. If he would have the consequences of his actions would result in an unhealthy need and obsession for the other boy, he never would have gave him another glance. Scratch that, cocky thirteen year old Mello wouldn't have even listened to himself.

Mello nipped at the other's lips, almost desperate for the touch. Seeming as needy as Mello was Near opened his lip slightly, his own tongue curling with Mello's. The eighteen year old wrapped his thin arms around Mello's neck, curling and sighing into the embrace. The pale individual groaned into Mello's mouth, their teeth clanking together clumsily for a moment, causing Near's blush to darken.

He reached up, twirling the soft blonde strands of Mello's hair around his fingers, much like he did his own. A bit surprised, but none the less ecstatic, he eagerly kissed down, spreading light, sweet, and almost chaste kisses on the sensitive skin of Near's neck. The recipient shuddered in response; small mewls coming from his pale pink parted lips. Mello bit down on the tender skin, causing the younger genius to cry out, clinging to his broad shoulders more tightly.

Near moaned, clawing at Mello, his breath hitching in his throat. The blonde continued biting and sucking along the sensitive skin, holding his shivering rival in his arms like a treasure.

"Mel...Mello..." The snow white boy whispered his name, his body arching up further into the older male's touch.

The blonde re-connected their lips, his erection pressing painfully into the materiel of his pants, begging to be stroked. Mello had to remind himself to go slow, that going too fast would only result in Near pulling away. The blonde bit Near's lower lip gently, pulling another long, breathless moan from his peachy lips. He reached down, guiding Near's thin leg up and wrapping it around his waist. The pale boy followed his lead, eagerly grinding up into him, wrapping his other leg around him also.

He trailed from his lips again, tracing small designs on the over-sensitive flesh of Near's throat. Mello began suckling along the skin there, his goal to leave a big, large, and throbbing hickey. Holding onto the other tightly, he strode through the suite quickly, setting Near on the large bed.

The blonde quickly climbed over him, reaching down, stroking the pale individual's half hardened testicles through the thin white fabric. N groaned, louder this time, his breath hissing through his clenched teeth. Near pushed his hips up, grinding against Mello's hand, surprising the blonde. Mello almost questioned if this was real, and not just another one of his very deceiving wet dreams.

The chocoholic instead pushed the thin material of Near's top up, his other hand sliding inside the waist band of Near's white pants. Without hesitation Mello gripped Near's erection, causing his rival to groan and writhe in his grip. The young genius bucked his hips up, thrusting into Mello's hand.

"M…Mel…Mello!" the pale individual cried out, blushing deeply.

Near gently cupped Mello's face, pulling the blonde into a sloppy kiss and tangling his thin fingers into the blonde's soft hair.

The blonde pulled away, much to Near's dissatisfaction, who made small and frustrated sounds in protest. Mello forced N's pajama bottoms down to his knees, exposing his milky thighs and aching member. He brought the tip to his lips, dragging his tongue across it, Near thrusting up in response. The azure eyed man pulled his erection between his lips eagerly, bobbing his head up and down. He alternated between quick and feverish bobs and licks, and slow torturous one, thoroughly enjoying the mewling sounds the dark eyed boy made.

He ignored his own need to be stroked, touched, well aware that the boy was nearing his limit. He bucked his hips up, thrusting into Mello's mouth, his hands gripping the silky comforter.

A sweet, half strangled cry ripped from his lips as his back arched, and without warning released into the hot cavern of the blonde's mouth. Mello blushed deeply; chuckling at Near whom quickly brought his small hands up to cover his face. The blushing boy's thighs quivered; sweat collecting on the back of his neck and the smooth expanse of his forehead. He reached over, grabbing a tissue from a nearby table and spitting into it.

Mello kind of wanted to laugh at the other boy, to smirk while he continued to drive the younger's body insane with his touches. The blonde wanted to make Near look at him and beg for the touch… but he refrained from it.

_Later, _he reasoned, _not now, while this is all so fresh. The weirdo is probably still a virgin. _

Now silently, he pulled Near's thin bottoms completely off, enjoying the sight of the other male in just the white shirt much more than he probably should have. His junior still covered his face with his hands, watching him through the thin spaces between his fingers. Not bothering to inquire about his odd behavior, he placed his hands on Near's knees and gently began pushing them apart. Mello pushed two of his own fingers between his lips, sucking on them before gently prodding the dark eyed boy's small opening. Near tensed up, the perfect face still concealed by his pale hands.

Mello stroked Near's milky thigh with his free hand, trying to distract the other while he forced the digit in. His junior sucked in a harsh pant through his slightly parted lips, his heart thudding in his chest.

_Foreplay…foreplay. _Mello reminded himself of the importance of the act, smothering his urge to rip off his pants and take the boy under him that very moment. He added another digit inside the writhing boy, Near whimpering quietly, letting out a small groan. The blonde began thrusting the digits in and out of Near's willing body, causing him to shudder and emit a louder moan.

The snow white boy's breath hitched in his throat, crying out loudly, and forcing his body down further on Mello's fingers. The pale hands left his face, gripping the blonde's shoulders once again, his face contorting with pleasure.

"Ah! M…Mello!"

Fully aware that he had located Near's prostate, he extracted his fingers, earning displeased sounds from the boy under him. The blonde ripped his shirt off in a fluid movement, quickly un-buttoning the constricting garments. Mello ripped out his hardened member, only stroking it twice before positioning against Near's hot entrance. With his mind under a heavy, hot, and needy haze, he forced himself into the writhing boy

"Ahh!" the pale boy cried out again, hot ears blurring his vision, running down the sides of his face.

The blonde reached forward, his strong hands wrapping around Near's scrawny wrists and pinning them against the bed under the both of them. Breathing deeply, he forced himself in and out of Near's tight hole, his heart racing. The blonde felt guilty, his hips snapping forward and pushing his thick member into his rival at a painful pace. He scooted forward slightly, angling his hips a bit differently, now striking the dark eyed boy's prostate with every aggressive thrust.

Near's moans climbed an octave, his cries now more desperate as he began moving his hips, trying to keep up with Mello's thrusts. The boy under him shuddered, his now erect member brushing against Mello's toned abs. The pale genius moaned again, his hips stilling now, unable to keep up with the aggressor.

Mello's name was spilling from Near's lips, high and needy, urging the other on.

"_Fuck…Near!" _

The blonde propelled into him, unable to control himself, trying to slow his thrusts. Near's tight walls constricted around his large member, and he let out another groan. Highly aware of the fact that he wasn't going to last much longer, he focused on the black lamp next to the bed. Trying to tone out Near's high wails that made him want to come right that moment, and attempting to keep his gaze away from his junior's face. The blonde shivered again, throwing his head back, engulfed in Near's tight heat. The blue eyed adult was completely immersed in the incredible sensation, his grip tightening on the boy under him.

He dared to glance down, terrified that seeing the pale individual's face in such a way would drain away the remainder of his stamina. Near's chest heaved with every breath he sucked in, tears streaming down his pale cheeks. Mello kissed them away, releasing one of his wrists so that he could stroke the other genius's needy length. The pale boy tossed his head to the side, the snow white hair damp with sweat. He blushed under Mello's touch; the usually pale cheeks now an uncharacteristically angry red.

"Ah!" he shivered violently, arching his back as he came. His orgasm intense and somewhat violent, the pale boy shot off into Mello's hand, his smooth thighs quivering. Mello's soiled hand didn't faze him, and he reached up, slipping the fingers back between Near's lips. The color on his cheeks deepened as he licked the digits in his mouth clean, his eyelids growing dangerously heavy. Mello quickened his thrusts, his hips snapping back and forth uncontrollably into Near's tight heat. The blonde came moments later, leaving the pale boy's insides and his cock covered in sticky fluid. His member softened quickly, and he collapsed breathlessly onto the individual under him.

"Fuck." Mello mumbled, allowing his eyes to close. The blonde curled his toned arms around Near's thin waist, pulling the boy closer to him. The pale boy reached over, somewhat hesitantly, and wrapped his thin arms around the blonde's neck. He began absentmindedly twirled the silky strands of Mello's hair around his slim fingers.

"I'm staying." Mello said firmly, taking a deep breath.

Near was silent, but allowed his eyes to slowly drift closed. Before Mello allowed himself to do the same, he placed a light kiss on the dark eyed boy's forehead. Near's pale lips curled into a small, barely there smile, one that Mello didn't fail to miss.

_**AN: Wow, it's been so, SOOO long since I've updated. Like… seriously long. I'm trying to get schedule for my updates, and I'll TRY to update quickly. I'm thinking of trying to update every Friday or Saturday since those are the days I have off. **_

_**And thank you so much for everyone who commented and is watching the story! I'll try not to disappoint! I wrote this chapter several times… but it kept getting deleted! It made me sad and I got super discouraged **____** This chapter was a bit difficult because I wanted it to be so sexy, but didn't' want to make it grossly graphic. Aww… my babies finally did it! (Feels like a huge pervert) **_

_**Anyways, I tried to proof read it as much as possible, but if there are little grammatical errors, don't be afraid to tell me! Just be nice about it, lol. I hope everyone enjoyed the smut between Mello and Near! Remember that if you want the next chapter quickly, review it **___


End file.
